Assassin Style: Killer Jutsu!
by ghost509
Summary: In a world where you must be 17 to become a genin, things take a turn for the strange when someone new pops up in the Leaf Village. An assassin, named Assassin. Will he betray Naruto and his friends when they need him most? Or is he the weapon needed to destroy those who would do the village harm(Follows fairly close to the anime. Takes place few a episodes after everyone graduates
1. Here's Assassin!

**(Author's note. In this story the students are all 17. Due to the increasing number of young genin dying, it was ruled everyone would have to wait until the age of 17 to become one.)**

* * *

 **(Dusk. Near a Rock village compound)**

"I say we just charge in there and take it! We're _ninjas_! It'll be super easy!" A blonde headed boy stated boldly, only to get punched upside the head by a girl with pink hair.

"Idiot! Not only are we only genin fresh out of the academy, the ninjas inside of there will more than likely be able to detect our chakra the second we get inside! We need a better plan than simply running in!"

The two started to bicker after that. Well, it was more like he would try to argue and she would continue to pummel him, which of course annoyed the others around them. Four boys with dark brown hair, one boy with light brown hair, two boys with black, one girl with blonde, one girl with light brown hair, and one girl with light purple hair. There were also four adults with them, one male with silver/white hair, a woman with black hair, and two males with black hair.

"Can you two shut up?! You're gonna blow our cover _before_ we even make a move." One of the boys with brown hair growled. The white dog that was currently snuggled in front of his sweater, with his head poking out of the opening at the top, growled in agreement.

"Sakura started it! And shut up dog breath! Why are you even here anyway? What, you gonna sniff them to death?"

"You little runt! I swear, I'm gonna-"

"Kiba, Naruto, that's enough. Arguing right now isn't helping anyone." Another boy with brown hair spoke, this one had a coat that covered his mouth and black sunglasses.

"Finally, someone with some sense. Thank you Shino." One of the boys with black hair sighed, he had gray dull eyes with no pupils.

"Why do I not try to run in? I am most certainly the fastest one here, I could get the scroll in no time." The boy with black hair, which was cut into a bowl cut stated, before being punched in the face by the old man with a similar hair style.

"Don't you understand Rock Lee! No matter the speed we can not risk anyone going in there without a full proof plan!" He exclaimed loudly, fire in his eyes. Rock Lee then appeared at his feet and started to bow.

"I'm sorry Gai sensei. So, so, sooooo sorry." He continued apologizing over and over again, sobbing. Gai started to tear up as well, and hugged Lee.

"No, I'm sorry Lee. S-Sorry that you're such a little idiot." They rocked back and forth, crying. This also annoyed the group, but not as much Naruto and Sakura.

One of the boys with brown hair sighed and continued staring up at the sky. He yawned and closed his eyes, ready for a nap. Which he really couldn't since the boy with light brown hair continued munching on handfuls of chips.

"Choji, can you _stop_ eating so loudly? I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Shikamaru. I'll try." Choji began eating a smaller amount of chips and at a slower rate. But it was no use, he was still as loud as can be. Shikamaru sighed again, and tried using two leaves as ear plugs. It of course, didn't work.

"Kakashi sensei, do you have a plan? I'm getting tired of listening to these two." The other boy with black hair sighed.

"Hmm, not yet Sasuke. Honestly I haven't been paying attention much." Kakashi informed, continuing to read his book. This of course shocked or dumfounded all of the students. The two others, none crying or reading, adults sighed at that.

"Maybe we should come up with a plan. We've been sitting here for a few hours already." The adult male with black hair stated as he continued smoking.

"Ooooo, Asuma sensei! We could have Shikamaru use his Shadow Possession jutsu to control any ninja we see and take them out." The blonde girl said excitedly.

"Won't work Ino. The amount of chakra Shikamaru would need would drain him dry in no time. Besides, the sudden lack of numbers will try far too much attention." Asuma informed, popping Ino's bubble.

"We could make an explosion and cause a distraction! While they're fleeing we could go in and take the scroll!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ok, but what happens if the scroll is taken while they're fleeing?" Kakashi asked, not taking his eye off of his book.

"Uhhhhhhhh." Was Naruto's only response. He opted and sit against the tree and pout, still thinking it was a good idea.

Suddenly a there was a loud explosion behind them. It shook the ground hard, and even behind bushes they could feel the heat emanating from the violent blast. The group turned, and watched as the nobleman they were supposed to steal the scroll from, slowly crawl out of the front doors. A figure followed behind him, and even though they were walking slow, they caught up with the nobleman in no time.

They could get a good luck at him/her now. They wore a black and orange suit of armor.

"P-Please, no." He begged, before grunting when the figure grabbed him by his hair. "I'll-I'll give you whatever you want! Money, power, women! Anything!"

The figure brought out a sword and placed it in front of the nobleman's throat.

"I want nothing you have to offer, other than the scroll you possess. The one with the blue seal." The figure stated, his tone revealing he was male. The nobleman gasped and nodded, before reaching into his kimono and pulling out a scroll with a blue seal. He handed it to the figure, who grabbed it and placed it in a holster on his right side.

"Ok, I gave you the scroll. Now please, let me go!" He demanded, which caused the figure to chuckle.

"I didn't say I'd let you go, now did I?" He questioned, bringing out another sword and pressing it tightly against the back of the nobleman's neck. "Say goodnight!" He went to slice through the nobleman's flesh, but wasn't able to. "What?"

"Good job Shikamaru!" He heard a female yell, and looked towards the source. Behind the bushes were 16 people in total.

"Hmm, 16 on one huh? Hardly seems fair...for you!" He laughed.

"Save me! Don't just stand there, saaaave me!"

"Relax old man." Shikamaru grunted. "With my Shadow Possession jutsu, he's not going anywhere."

"Oh-oh-ooooh, I-I-I m-might no-ot. Bu-ut-ut my a-accomp-plish in the tr-tr-trees certainly c-can." The man grunted, confusing and alarming the others. Confusing because they were wondering what was wrong with his speech. And alarming, since no one sensed any charka coming from the trees.

"W-Where is he? I can't sense anything!"

"Relax Naruto, he's bluffing." Sasuke stated.

Before anyone could react, a kunai flew from one of the tree tops and implanted itself into the side of the nobleman's head, shocking the entire. It wasn't enough to kill the man, only to cause pain and let everyone know there was someone out there.

"Hehehe, b-bli-eve m-me noooooooow?" He asked, receiving nods from the teens. The adults, however, narrowed their eyes. "Can I let you all in on another secret?"

"What is it?" Kakashi questioned.

"Heeeeee-heheeeeeee. T-The kiiiiidsss jut-jutsu o-or w-w-whatevvvvver c-can't coooooon-trol me." Everything slowed down when the figure moved, showing off he was unaffected by Shikamaru's jutsu. And how did he prove it?

Everyone watched as the nobleman's head rolled a few feet away from his slumped over body, his blood dripped off of the figures swords and onto the dirt below. This shocked everyone, their eyes widening.

"W-What? How can this be possible? Nobody has ever been able to get out of my Shadow Possession jutsu!"

"Who said I was a 'body'?" He asked, sheathing the swords on his back.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked, as his dog growled and barked in his sweater.

"You all will find out in time. Now if you excuse me, we have somewhere to be."

The group watched as the figures suit opened, the front popping off and moving to the right.

There...there was no one inside!

Rustling from the tree tops could be heard, and everyone watched as a figure jumped from them and in front of the suit. The new figure walked in, hiding their face before the suit started to close. The darkness from the night, mixed with the figures want to remain hidden, kept their identity secret as the suit finally closed.

"Man, feels good to be back." A new voice, this one also being a male, spoke up as the figure in the suit popped their neck.

"W-What are you?" Choji questioned.

"Me? I don't like to answer the 'what are you' question before answering the 'who are you' question first. Mind if I answer that for now?" He didn't wait for a response. "Name's Assassin. But don't worry, this won't be the last time you see me." A burst of smoke came from his suit, covering the area in mere seconds. When it finally cleared, Assassin was gone, leaving the group confused and worried.

"Nothing we can do now. None of us can sense his chakra, so I think it's best we head back. The four of us will tell the Hokage what happened while the rest of you go homr and rest. We continue training tomorrow." Kakashi stated, and everyone else nodded.

 **(Two hours later. Hallway outside the 3rd Hokage's office)**

"Man, I am not in the mood for what's about to happen." Asuma sighed.

"Oh relax Asuma, it won't be so bad." The woman stated.

"Kurenai's right, it won't be so bad! I'm sure he'll understand!" Gai said boldly. "Right Kakashi?"

"...Hmm? Oh, did you say something Gai?" Kakashi questioned, reading his book. He didn't turn to see as Gai clenched his fist and cry.

 _'Why can't I be as cool as he is?!'_ Gai shouted in his head as they arrived at the office. Asuma was the one to knock.

"Come in." Doing as Hiruzen told, they all stepped into the room, and froze at the sight before them.

Assassin was there, handing a smiling Hokage the scroll he stole from the nobleman he killed.

"Ah, I'm glad you all could make it! I hope Assassin here didn't cause you too much trouble."


	2. A Revealed Plan

The tension in the room was unbearable, as was how think the atmosphere became. Here Assassin was, standing just inches away from Lord Hokage. And the most confusing part, he seemed to _know_ him!

The four got into a fighting stance, with Kakashi and Kurenai taking out kunai's, and Asuma with his special Chakra Blades.

"Lord Hokage, we advise you step away from this man." Kakashi spoke calmly.

"Hmm, and why is that?"

"Because this man killed the nobleman we were supposed to steal that scroll from, and everyone that was inside the compound." Gai informed.

It was true. Before the explosion the compound was filled with Chakra, but after...it was shocking to feel it all gone in mere seconds.

"I know about the nobleman. It's why sent Assassin there a few hours I sent you and the genin." Sarutobi informed, shocking the four. They dropped their guards and stances.

"Why did you, Lord Hokage?" Kurenai questioned. He sighed.

"Nobleman Daiki was...not a good man. I had received word that he...that he would kidnap women, keep them in the very bottom of the compound, and then rape them." He stated seriously, shocking the group. "And if they tried to fight or run away, he would have them killed."

"H-How do you know?"

"I had two ANBU black op agents infiltrate his inner circle, and that's how they found out. From then on I've been devising a plan to put a stop to it, and then Assassin popped up." He side glanced at the man in the black and orange armor, who stared out the window, uninterested in the conversation. "I was taken back by his effectiveness. So I made a deal with him. He would to the dirty work and kill Daiki, and I would owe him a favor in re-turn."

"Ok, but why have _him_ kill Daiki? Why not one of us?" Asuma asked.

"Two reasons specifically. One, Assassin has no connection to the Leaf Village, so the kill order can't be traced back to us. And secondly-" The Hokage smirked. "-I'm sure you cannot sense Assassin's chakra. He has a very...unique condition."

"Which is?"

"He doesn't have any." He answered simply, surprising the group.

"What do you mean Lord Hokage?" Gai questioned.

"He doesn't have any. It's as if he was born without any, or it's locked away somehow. Which I assume is how he was able to sneak past you all and kill Daiki."

"Actually, it had nothing to due with my chakra or whatever. The teens they were with were trying to come up with a plan on how to steal the scroll, which I assume distracted you four."

"Which explains why you brought me the scroll and not them." Hokage stated, causing Assassin to nod.

"Lord Hokage, with all due respect sir, having Assassin do so was risky. What if we would've attacked?" Asuma asked.

"Than Hokage would've need four new replacements." He spoke coldly, causing them to get back into their fighting stances again.

"Relax everyone, so one's dying or fighting right now." Lord Hokage stated, glaring at the five. "Now, onto business. Assassin, what is the favor you want? The faster I know the faster you can have it."

"Hmm, ok, how about this? I wanna learn how to use my charka like that Shikamaru kid did." He informed, causing the Hokage to smirk.

"Very well. The four in front of you are excellent teachers, and I'm sure they're willing to help you."

"How wait just a second Lord Hokage-"

"I don't want them." Assassin interrupted, before pointing at the Hokage himself. "I want you to teach me."


	3. A new Student and Challenge

**(1 month later. Forest clearing)**

The group of genin and sensei were, for a lack of a better word, bored out of their minds.

The Hokage had requested them all to be present at the forest clearing just north east of the village. He had a important matter he needed to speak with them about, and for whatever reason, decided that outside would be the best place to meet.

"How much longer are we going to be waiting? The Old Man's taking longer than you do Kakashi-sensei." Naruto sighed, plucking the petals off of a pink tulip. He was stopped, however, when Sakura punched him on the side of the head.

"Idiot! Show some respect for once in your life!" She growled in anger as Naruto laid on the ground, a giant pinkish-red bump forming on the side of his head.

"A-Are you o-okay Naruto?" Hinata stuttered, watching with worry as the love of her life twitched on the ground. Naruto groaned as he sat back up, rubbing the newly formed bump.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks for asking Hinata." He smiled at her, causing her to blush and to look away. The teachers(besides the reading Kakashi) saw this and smirked.

"She has it so bad for him." Kurenai whispered to the three.

"The power of love and youth is strong with these two. It's so beautiful!" Gai exclaimed quietly, crying.

"Get a grip Gai." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"This is such a drag. Why have we been waiting this long for the Hokage to come? I could be sleeping right now." Shikamaru sighed, staring at the slow passing clouds.

"I agree. I could be training and becoming faster." Lee added, before getting hit again by Gai.

"Show some respect Lee!"

"Yes Gai-sensei! Sorry Gai-sensei!"

Laughing could be heard behind the group. They all turned, and watched as Sarutobi walked out of the bushes.

"Lord Hokage." Everyone greeted, bowing as their leader moved closer to them. Naruto was tempted to say 'Old Man', but he _did not_ want another punch from Sakura.

"Hello all, I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I know many of you would rather be training or on a mission, so I'll keep this meeting as quick as possible." He grinned at them, and everyone was shocked when they saw the black eye he had.

"Hey Old Man, what happened to your eye?" Naruto asked, causing him to laugh loudly.

"My student and I kind of got carried away with our training. I was literally asking for it!"

"Student?" Sasuke questioned.

"Ah yes, for the last month I have been training someone to use their chakra to their fullest potential!" He informed, before turning to the sensei's. "Your sensei's know who I am talking about."

"Huh? Who's he talking about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"So, he's progressed far than?" Kakashi questioned, ignoring Naruto.

"Incredibly far! Within the first week he was capable of making shadow clones!" He grinned. "And that is why I called this meeting. While he's a natural, he has much more to learn, which he will by traveling. I want to assign him to one of your teams."

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" Almost everyone exclaimed in unison. Even Kakashi, in his shocked state, dropped his book to the ground.

"You-You don't mean that, do you Lord Hokage?"

"Of course I do."

"But he's dangerous! It'll never work if he's assigned to one of our teams!"

"Who is the guy you're even talking about anyway?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. Kiba, who was sitting on a tree branch, was brought out of his shocked state by his dog, Akamaru. The little pup started to bark and growl at the tree across the clearing, behind the Hokage.

"Uh guys, Akamaru's smelling something. And it _isn't_ friendly." He warned.

"Hahaha, guess he couldn't wait to officially meet you all." Sarutobi laughed, before turning to the tree behind him. "Come out my student. It's time to formally introduce yourself."

A figure jumped from the tree and landed in a kneeling position next to the Hokage. Time seemed to slow as the figure began to stand, the red lens gleamed as the sunlight hit it. The students eyes widened as they stared at _him_.

"Everyone, you remember Assassin, don't you?" Sarutobi asked with a grin.

"Is this some kind of twisted prank?!" Naruto shouted. "Is that just a shadow clone that you made look like that freak?!"

"Why don't you come over here and find out." Assassin challenged, grabbing onto the handle of his sword.

"If I do, you won't be getting back up." He growled.

"Naruto, that's enough." Kakashi ordered, shocking the blonde. "Lord Hokage isn't lying, and that isn't a clone. Truth is, the four of us have known about this for the last month." Kakashi informed, shocking the group.

"Why-Why have you been keeping this from us?"

"It was at my request, Naruto." The Hokage stated. "I wanted my training with Assassin as quiet as possible. I also didn't want anyone spying on us or begging to be trained as well."

"Yeah, guy's pretty good, for a old man." Assassin mocked, causing Sarutobi to chuckle.

"Kept you on your toes, didn't I?"

"Gave you a black eye, didn't I?" He returned.

"For once, I agree with the idiot." Sasuke stated, which caused Naruto to smile. Which turned into a scowl remembering he was just called an idiot. "This guy is a killer, he cannot be trusted."

"Plus he must be a pretty bad ninja if he needed you as a teacher." Shikamaru butted in.

"Why don't you put your money where your big mouth is." Assassin growled. _No one_ called him bad at _anything_. "I'll take any of you on. Hell, I've even take two of you on at the same time!"

"That seems fair, doesn't it? I say we have a deal. If Assassin is able to beat any of you two, he chooses whose team he gets put on. But if he loses, he has to go away, _forever_." The Hokage challenged.

"Fine by me! Let me at him, I'll wipe the floor with that lame suit of his in seconds." Naruto exclaimed.

"No way in hell I'm fighting a runt like you." Assassin growled, before turning to Sarutobi. "Can't I pick my own opponents?"

"I am _not_ a runt!" Naruto exclaimed, but was ignored.

"Sure, pick any two."

"Sweet." He began over looking the group. Fighting one of the sensei's would prove his skill, but he hadn't witnessed them fight. Plus he wanted someone who had something dear to them, so he could use it as leverage. "I'll take mop head and dog breath."

"I don't have dog breath! Right guys?" Kiba asked in general, only to receive whistles and some looking away. "It's not that bad." He sighed.

"Oh man, why do I gotta fight? What a drag." Shikamaru sighed as well.

"Everyone else, get out of the clearing. Watch from the bushes or trees if you have to." Sarutobi ordered, before jumping onto a tree branch himself. The others followed, leaving Assassin, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru alone.


	4. Earth Style: Kicking Your Ass technique

"You seem awfully confident in a guy whose only had one whole month of training." Kakashi commented, watching as Assassin twirled his swords between his fingers. Shikamaru and Kiba were grouped up, more than likely coming up with a plan.

"Hahaha, of course I am! Assassin has shown some potential over the last month. Why, I even think he could keep you four on your toes." Sarutobi grinned.

"Ok, you remember the plan right?"

"C'mon Shikamaru, I'm not an idiot. You immobilize while Akamaru and I attack from both sides. This fight will be over in no time, right Akamaru?" Kiba grinned, looking down at the white puppy. He barked in agreement with his friend while Shikamaru sighed.

"Whatever. Just get ready, cause as soon as this starts I'm using my Shadow Possession."

"Are the three of you ready?" The Hokage questioned, receiving nods from the three. "Begin the fight."

Assassin wasted no time in creating nine clones. They surrounded the three, making things a tad more difficult for Shikamaru.

"Sorry, but that little shadow bullshit won't work on us." One of the clones(or the true Assassin) said from behind them.

"I remember that blonde chick saying something about you controlling the ninjas at the compound. And Sarutobi said that you use a lot of chakra when you possess more than one person." One of the clones(?) to the front shrugged.

"So even if you manage to possess all of us, it'll only be for a limited amount of time." Another clone(?) from behind commented.

"Great, he knows about my move...Kiba, you and Akamaru keep him busy while I come up with a plan."

"Ok, just try to hurry up." Kiba commented. "Akamaru, it's time to go on the offensive."

Akamaru barked before jumping out of Kiba's sweater and landed in front of the two, growling.

"That's supposed to scare us?" One of the clones(?) snorted.

"Don't get cocky number six. You know the rule, don't get cocky unless we are, or I am, the last one standing." Another one commented.

"Oh please, it's just a cute little dog. I'll kebab him in no time." Number six stated as he unsheathed both of his swords. He rushed the puppy, the sharp sides of his swords digging into the ground and kicking a dust trail into the air. He jumped into the air, and brought his swords crashing down onto the earth. More dust was kicked up into the air, covering the two from everyone's view.

While the students watched in worry and the adults in curiosity, the real Assassin(who was 8th in the circle if you counted counter-clockwise) only shook his head in disappointment. The dust started to clear, and number six was surprised by the lack of chopped dog under his blades.

"What the hell?" He asked, before freezing at the sound of gnawing. He looked behind, and realized the little ankle biter was, literally, biting his ankle. "Oh shit." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, causing Akamaru to drop onto the ground.

"Six is down, repeat six is down. Everyone back up, keep them at a distance and attack." One of them ordered, and attempted to jump back. When he found out he couldn't move, he looked down and growled, realizing they were all caught.

"What the hell?!"

"Gotcha." Shikamaru smirked.

"It's the kids shadow trick. We got distracted by number six's dumbass-ness and got caught." The real one informed, before two more clouds of smoke popped up from the front.

"Number's three and five are down!" Four shouted, before Kiba himself slashed through the clone.

"I'm not getting taken out by some runt and his dog!" Number one shouted, before committing seppuku(stabbing himself in the stomach with his sword) and turning into smoke.

"You're all useless." Number eight(The true Assassin) growled as numbers two and seven were destroyed simultaneously by Kiba and Akamaru.

"It appears your students clones aren't fit for combat." Kurenai commented. Sarutobi just chuckled.

"Relax Kurenai, it's all apart of Assassins plan."

"Plan? What plan? Honestly we were just going to play it by ear." 10 informed, before Akamaru chomped on his leg, destroying him. This, of course, left the Hokage gasping.

"Heh, only two left. Oh I wonder which one's the real one." Kiba teased as Assassin and his clone eyed each other.

"You got an idea, right?" Nine asked.

"Of course I do. 10 was just blowing some smoke outta his ass."

"Is that an actual saying?"

"Who knows or cares?" Assassin asked, before clenching his hand, causing six new clones to appear.

"New clones won't help you." Shikamaru stated, before new shadow trails darted towards the clones.

"No, but some smoke bombs will!" The new number three shouted, before he and the others threw the smoke bombs onto the ground. The smoke covered the eight of them rather quickly, hiding them from their opponents views.

"Hmm, no matter. As soon as the smoke clears they're good as caught." Kiba grinned.

"Don't get cocky Kiba. I want you and Akamaru on your guard until we know for sure they were all caught." Shikamaru ordered.

The smoke began to settle, and soon everyone could see that only seven of the Assassins were caught.

"What? Where'd the eighth one go?" Shikamaru questioned, before he felt the ground below him begin to shake. Stunned, he looked down below and saw the dirt begin to crack, until a hand shot up and grabbed onto his ankle. Everyone watched in shock as he was forcefully pulled down in the ground, leaving only his head above the ground as the rest of his body was trapped. "What the? What's this?!"

"Earth style: Double Suicide Decapitation technique." Assassin informed, now able to freely move since Shikamaru could no longer keep his stance or hand seal. "My clones used the smoke bombs as a distraction so one of them could jump behind the bushes and get underground. Since you were stationary, it only made sense to use the technique on you, especially since you were the biggest threat."

"Hey! What about us?! Did you forget that we were the ones that destroyed all of your clones?" Kiba exclaimed as Akamaru barked in agreement .

"Please, you got number six because he was cocky, one killed himself, and the rest were trapped thanks to your little buddy. If it wasn't for him, this battle would've been over minutes ago." Assassin said, causing the two to growl.

"You gotta admit, that was impressive. Causing a distraction so his clone could dig underneath ground and not only catch, but trap Shikamaru was pretty brilliant." Asuma stated.

"Hahaha, what did I tell ya?! Assassin's a chip off the old Hokage." Sarutobi grinned.

"Remember when Kakashi-sensei got you with that technique Sasuke?" Naruto teased, but the black haired genin chose to ignore the blonde for the sake of his sanity and self-respect.

"Please don't remind me of that." Sakura begged, shivering at the memory. She needed therapy for two months just to get over it.

"Well now, seems you're on ally short. Think you can still win?"

"Of course we can! Right Akamaru?" The white puppy yipped in agreement.

"Cockiness, I like that. Your head will make a fine trophy for my wall!" Assassin exclaimed as several of his clones jumped towards Kiba and Akamaru, their swords held high above their heads, ready to attack.

The two jumped out of their way, dodging most of the swords in the process. _Most_ of the swords. The new number five got lucky and was able to give Kiba's right arm a small cut. Kiba grimaced as the cut burned for a few seconds.

"Good work boys, just need a little more speed. But remember, go for the legs instead. An immobilized enemy is the best kind."

"Why don't you start fighting you coward?! Stop having your clones fight your battle!" Kiba growled as Akamaru distracted the new two. Doing this allowed Kiba to sneak behind and slash him, destroying the clone.

"Where's the fun in that? Sometimes it's more fun just to watch." He and Nine shrugged, before realization hit Assassin. "Why aren't you in there fighting?!"

"What? I thought I was your co-captain."

"Uh, no?"

"Oh, wow. Now I feel like an idiot."

" _Now_ you feel like an idiot?"

"Don't get snippy with me."

"I _will_ get snippy with you, since I'm the original."

"Will you two shut up?! You're arguing like an old married couple!" Kiba growled, now distracting the new one so Akamaru could go from behind and chomp his leg, destroying him.

"Well I do have a thing for brunettes." Nine stated, crossing his arms. The real Assassin rolled his eyes, before taking his sword and slashing Nine, destroying him.

"Numbers three, four, five, and six, come to me." He ordered. The clones nodded and jumped to his side, with six being the luckiest since Akamaru was about to scratch him. Assassin stepped up, cracking his knuckles. "Ok, you want the real thing? Well, here I am."

"Finally, a challenge." Kiba sighed, relieved. He cracked his neck before reaching into the bag on his side, and pulling out two small black pills. Assassin, under his mask, cocked an eyebrow as Kiba and Akamaru ate the pills.

"What are those things?" Ino asked no one in particular.

"Those are food pills." Choji began to explain. "It's something the military developed. An energy booster so powerful, the troops that took it could fight for three and nights without a break. But after extended battling, it can result in high levels of anxiety and almost total exhaustion. Right now, Kiba and Akamaru's chakras are now doubled in strength."

The new number four, who paid close attention to their conversation, grew worried at the information.

"Dude, you might wanna end this quick! Things are about to get ugly!"

"Oh please, how bad can things-" He stopped himself as Akamaru's once snow white fur started turning to red. As for Kiba, his nails turned into claws and his teeth sharpened, a wild and feral look appeared in both of their eyes. "-get. Oh fuck me." He whispered under his breath.

"You ready Akamaru?" Kiba questioned, and the now feral puppy growled in acknowledgement.

"You gonna end this or what?!" Number six exclaimed.

"Hold your arse, I wanna see where this is going."

"You'll regret it." Kiba grinned, before crouching down on all fours, allowing Akamaru to jump onto his back.

"I've heard of doggy style, but this is just ridiculous." Assassin joked, causing all of his clones and Naruto to laugh. Even Hinata let out a small giggle.

"Beast mimicry! Mad beast clones!" Smoke surrounded the two, hiding whatever was happening from everyone's view.

"Clones...I don't like the sound of that." Three stated, concerned.

"Oh relax, I'm sure it's nothing." Assassin shrugged, before something fast came out of the smoke and smashed into his chest. He was sent flying back and into one of the trees. The four clones winced at that, and turned to see what had happened.

There were now two Kibas!

"Uh, how hard did I get hit? Cause I'm seeing double." Assassin asked.

"You're not seeing anything dude! There really are two of them!"

"And they have crazy looks in their eyes." Four pointed out. The two Kibas growled, before charging the clones. As quickly as they could, the four did a backflip and jumped into the trees above them.

"You're on your own dude!" Six exclaimed.

"Cowards!" Assassin shouted, shaking his fist angrily at them. They merely gave a thumbs up through the leaves before pulling their arms back. "No matter. I'll still wi-" Assassin cut himself off as they rushed him. Jumping out of the way, he was surprised when one swipe of their claws had cut a tree in half. "Ok...we may have a problem."

"Wanna call it quits?" Kiba growled with a smirk.

"Oh please, I've faced worse. Give me all you got!" He exclaimed, pounding on his suits chest like an ape.

"Your loss." Kiba smirked. "Lets finish this! On all fours!"

Kiba and Akamaru rushed at Assassin at top speed. Eyes widening, Assassin side-stepped one of them, only to hit from behind by another. His feet skidded across the ground, but was digging his heels into the dirt he stopped himself from hitting a tree.

Hearing running, Assassin jumped out of the way and dodged as one of them charged him. The one he dodged ended up going through the tree and split it in half.

"What are you doing dude?!" Six shouted.

"I honestly don't know! I'm just playing this by ear!" The others sighed and shook their heads.

The two rushed his again, slashing and clawing, trying to hit him. But Assassin was fast and was able to manage dodging each attack, even if it was just barley. They tried rushing him from both sides, so Assassin jumped into a tree to avoid it. He traveled from tree to tree, until he picked one and hid in it.

"Ok, they don't know where I'm at. Should give me a minute or two to come up with an actual plan." Assassin sighed.

"Man beast! Ultimate taijutsu!"

Feeling an increase in the wind and hearing a cracking sound, Assassin jumped to another tree just as the one he used to sit one got knocked down.

"Fang over fang!"

Assassin was forced to jump to another tree, and another, and another as each previous tree was knocked to the ground.

 _'I need to think of something fast.'_ Assassin thought, before jumping a few trees ahead in order to buy himself sometime. _'Immobilizing them should be the first thing I do.'_ With that in mind, he removed the bottom half of his helmet.

"Earth Style: Regurgitating Mud Trap!" He whispered, before a steady stream of mud came from his mouth. He shot it all around the battlefield, and it became invisible before anyone, besides the Hokage and the sensei's, could notice. When he was done he reattached the bottom of his helmet. "Come to me, my little prey." Assassin stated, before jumping into the middle of the field.

"Eh? Why's he out in the open?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe he's giving up?" Sakura guessed.

Kiba and Akamaru stopped their attack and stood feet away from Assassin. Each smirking in victory.

"So, you've finally given up?" Kiba questioned. Assassin shook his head.

"Ha, of course not. A hunter never gives up."

"Hmm, some hunter. What kind of hunter lets his prey corner him?"

"The kind that sets up a trap." Assassin grinned under his helmet. "Go ahead Akamaru, try to move."

Cocking his head, the Kiba clone attempted to move his foot. Only to realize he was stuck. The dog clone growled at Kiba.

"Stuck? What do you mean you're stuck?!"

"Earth Style: Regurgitating Mud Trap technique. While the two of you were playing and chopping down trees, I sprayed the field with invisible mud. With you guys attacking, neither you or the others noticed it."

"No one besides us anyway." The Hokage butted in, with the sensei's nodding in agreement.

"And that's not even the best part." Assassin informed, before putting his hands together. "Earth Style: Strong Servant Warrior!"

The ground below them began to rumble and shake, with cracks forming under Kiba's feet. Kiba jumped out of the way as a giant rock monster came bursting from the ground.

"W-What the hell is that?" Choji asked.

"A golem made out of rocks, also known as the Golem Technique. Able to form from nearby sources, and there's plenty of rock under us." Assassin informed. "Rock golem, take care of the pest for me."

The golem nodded before rushing Kiba, swinging it's gigantic arms at him as he dodged.

"Number's Three, Four, and Five to me." Jumping out of the trees, with all three landing on either side of Assassins flank. "Four and Five, grab onto Akamaru's arms and hold them tight. Three, you come with me."

"Right." They nodded before jumping behind Akamaru, who was still trying to move his legs. They grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back, preventing him from attacking.

"Lets make this quick." Assassin said before moving in front of Akamaru with Three. Assassin placed one hand on Akamaru's chest and the other on Three's chest.

"Hey! Get off of him!" Kiba shouted as he took a swing at the golems left arm. He managed to knock some rocks off, only for them to reattach.

"Never on your life dog breath." Assassin stated as his hands began glowing blue.

"Hey, that's my insult! And why are his hands blue?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I...actually have no idea." Sasuke stated.

"His hands...he's using chakra absorption." Kakashi whispered to the others.

"You actually taught him that Sir Hokage?" Gai asked.

"No, no I didn't. I never even told him that's a thing." Sarutobi informed, shocking them.

Akamaru began struggling less and less as his eyes started to blink shut. The Kiba clone even began to shrink and shrink, until there was a puff of smoke. When it cleared Akamaru was a dog once again, and was sleeping on the ground.

"Good work you three. Now, back to the trees. Keep Three safe at all cost." His own clones nodded before jumping back into the trees.

While this was happening, Kiba was still dealing with the rick golem. He tried everything against the monstrosity, even 'Fang over Fang' and still the thing rebuilt itself.

"Why...can't I...destroy you?!" Kiba panted, feeling exhausted from fighting this stupid creature. Said creature just stood, cocking its head to the side.

"Hey Kiba!" Assassin called.

"What?!"

"Look behind you idiot."

Sighing, he turned around to see what he wanted. Only for his eyes widened as Assassin charged him, his fist covered in rocks.

"Earth Style: Fist Rock technique!"

And suddenly, everything was black.


	5. I Wasn't Staring!

**(The Next Day. Konoha Hospital)**

Kiba awoke to a bright light, white walls, a white ceiling, and pain all over his body (especially his face).

"You're awake. Seems like Naruto and Choji lost the bet." A voice commented.

"S-Shino?" Moving his head to the side, he noticed not only the bug ninja sitting in a chair, but Hinata as well.

"W-Where am I?"

"The hospital." Hinata informed quietly. "Y-You've been here since yesterday."

"Yesterday?!" He exclaimed, launching himself up into a sitting position, only to gasp and fall back in pain. He clutched his chest. "W-What happened? Where's Akamaru?!"

"Sleeping in the chair beside you." Shino answered, pointing to the other side of the bed.

Turning, Kiba noticed as white puppy slept peacefully on a chair that sat next to his bed. The little guy had a few bandages wrapped around his midsection, but other than that, he looked fine.

He also noticed a vase of yellow pansy's sitting on the table beside of him.

"As for your other question, you've been knocked out since your fight against Assassin yesterday." Shino informed.

"Did...Did me and Shikamaru win?" He asked. Hinata and Shino glanced at each other, before shaking their heads.

"I-I'm afraid not K-Kiba."

"Assassin got a hold of Shikamaru first by using his Double Suicide Decapitation technique. To counter him, you and Akamaru used Beast Mimicry. Assassin trapped Akamaru and was able to get him back into his dog state, before knocking you out. After that Kurenai brought you here while Asuma got Shikamaru out of the ground. You've been unconscious for the past 28 hours."

"And the flowers?"

"Assassin brought them for you. He said, and I quote, 'Pansies for the pansy'." Shino stated. Kiba growled, clutching his hands in anger.

"Jackass. I hope I never see him again!" Hinata and Shino glanced at each other again.

"Should...Should I tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

"Yes, I think that's for the best. He may be less angry hearing it from you."

"Angry about what?!"

"I-I think he'll be angry re-regardless."

"Angry about what?! What aren't you telling me?!" He shouted, not only causing Hinata to flinch, but for Akamaru to wake up as well.

"We've...We've received a new teammate."

Kiba's eyebrow started to twitch.

"And...And who might it be?! Naruto? A newborn kid? An amputee?! God knows I'd take that over what I think you're about to say!"

"I-It's Assassin."

Throughout the whole village, everyone could hear a simple 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME', mixed with rapid barking and howling.

 **(Hokage's Office)**

"Hmm, seems like they finally told him." Assassin stated as grabbed a cup of tea off of Sarutobi's desk.

"It appears so. Funny, I thought he would've been unconscious for a few more hours." Sarutobi said, mimicking Assassin by grabbing a different cup. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Which one?"

"The chakra absorption technique. I never taught it to you, and I know for a fact you haven't had contact with anyone besides me for the past month. So, how did you learn it?"

"Stole one of your books when you weren't paying attention. Turned one of my clones into a copy so you wouldn't notice."

"That explains the source of chakra I was always sensing. I just thought it was Naruto, or my nephew Konohamaru, sneaking around. I assume you've put my book back."

"I did after a day. The technique was fairly easy to learn."

"Hmm, it appears so." Sarutobi replied, placing his half full cup back onto his desk. "Another one of my questions is, why Team 8? No disrespect to them since they're are a very well-rounded team, I'm just curious."

"Eh, I like dogs." He said, surprising Sarutobi.

"That...That's it? That's the only reason why?"

"The only reason I'm going to say."

"Of course. So many secrets." The Hokage sighed. "Remember, you are to meet with Team 8's leader Kurenai later on. She'll need a record of what techniques and moves you have learned. She'll need to determine where you fit in with your new Team."

"Alright."

"Now onto more important business." Sarutobi stated, sitting forward with his hands entwined on the table. "There are multiple levels of ninja here in the Leaf Village, with the lowest being known as Genin. In order to become a Genin, you must be able to successfully use the Clone jutsu. But seeing as how you have already mastered the Shadow Clone jutsu similar to Naruto, I think it's fair to gift you the title of 'Genin' right here and now.

"Ok...cool I guess." Assassin shrugged, placing his empty glass onto the desk. "That it?"

"No. Chunin is the rank above Genin, and the Chunin Exams are coming very soon. This is yours and your teams chance to be promoted to Chunin. It'll be tough, and you must be prepared for when they do come."

"Sounds easy to me." Assassin stated, stretching in his seat before getting up. "I'm gonna go train a little. Call me if there's anything I need to know."

"Will do Assassin. Remember your meeting with Kurenai later on."

Assassin merely gave a thumbs up before vanishing in a cloud of smoke, allowing Sarutobi to get back to what work he had.

 **(Forest. Near the Third Training Ground)**

"Still can't believe you bet on whether or not I would wake up today." Kiba grumbled as Shino counted the money he had gotten from Choji.

"It was the smart thing to do. I knew you wouldn't be down for long, so it seemed fitting to take advantage of the faith I have in you." Shino explained. "Now I just need to collect from Naruto. He said you were going to stay unconscious for the next week."

"What?! That little pipsqueak thought I would be out for _that_ long?!"

"Well...y-you were hit pretty hard Kiba." Hinata said quietly.

"Indeed. You would've lost some teeth had Kurenai-sensei not gotten you to the hospital in time."

"Of course. Man Assassin was so cheap in our fight! Next time I see him, I'm challenging him again!" Kiba growled. Akamaru, who was being held in Kiba's arms, barked in agreement.

Suddenly a kunai flew out of nowhere and pierced the tree next to Shino. Hinata and Kiba jumped in surprised while the bug ninja merely stared at it, before taking it out.

Metal clashing against metal could be heard coming from in front of them. Nodding to each other, the three hopped in the trees and began making their way to the source. Eventually they had gotten to a small area, where two individual were currently clashing. One was a male with pale skin and short brown hair, and other was-

"Assassin?!" Kiba whispered, watching as the two fought. Assassin had two swords while the unknown male had two kunais.

Assassin swung his swords and brought them down on the male, who blocked them with his kunai. They struggled and pushed against one another, until the male brought his leg up and kicked Assassin in the stomach. He was sent skidding back a few feet, before rushing the male yet again.

"A-Are they training? Or actually fighting?" Hinata questioned.

"I don't know. Lets stay and make sure they really are training. If not, we intervene." Shino stated.

"We have guests." One voice whispered to another. This one was garbled and broken.

The weapons clashed against one another, each fighting for dominance.

"How many and where?" Another voice asked.

Swiping at Assassins feet, the male was able to bring him to his back. He attempted to stab at Assassins chest, but he blocked it before getting back up.

"Three, four if you include the dog. Each in a separate tree behind you." The voice informed, causing the other to sigh.

"Well, might as well introduce myself face to face with. them Too bad, wanted to get some more training in."

They stopped fighting, which raised curiosity among the three ninja and ninja dog. The male pulled out another kunai, before tossing all three behind his back. They flew through the air and into the trees they were hiding in. Hinata jumped out of the tree and out of the way before one could stab her in the face, Kiba fell out of the tree and landed face first on the ground below before the kunai could hit him (and to add insult to injury, Akamaru ended up landing on his head), and Shino being Shino didn't move at all, allowing the kunai to come and rest next his to right foot.

"Spying on me is both flattering and annoying." The male turned around, arms crossed against his chest as he stared at the three with his brown eyes.

They could finally get a good look at Assassin. Cold brown eyes, clean shaven, pale skin, and short brown hair. He was shorter without the suit, by about two or so inches. He wore a plain black shirt, sneakers, and shorts. It defiantly wasn't what ninjas traditionally wore, but he wasn't a traditional ninja at all.

Overall, he looked normal to them, a bit plain even. Well, besides Kiba.

Kiba couldn't help but stare.

"And staring won't get you anywhere as well." He informed before walking closer to the group. Shino jumped down from the trees, all three kunai in his hand, and just in time for the guy to be in front of them.

"I believe these belong to you." Shino tossed the kunai to him, which he caught.

"Thank you Shino. Would hate to lose any of my weapons." He stated, before handing them to the other figure. "Put these where they gotta go."

It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. He sounded a lot like Assassin.

"So, this is what you look like under your armor." Shino said as he stared at the man.

"Pretty much. Pleasure to meet the four of you face to face." Assassin smiled.

"N-Nice to meet you, o-officially." Hinata smiled, giving a small yumi (bow).

"Don't bow to him hon. His egos big enough as is." The armor stated, prompting Assassin to elbow its chest.

"D-Did your armor just speak?" Hinata questioned.

"Oh Suit here is much more than just armor. Suit is basically robotic armor that can protect me from anything." Assassin informed. "You might remember him talking from the compound you guys were planning on attacking."

"I do. It's voice was broken, it sounded horrible." Shino chimed in.

"Yeah, just gotta give it a little tweak. I'll do it after my meeting with Kurenai."

"Which is soon. We should get going." Suit informed.

"You're right, lets get going. I'll talk to you guys later, oh and Kiba? You might wanna clean up the drool." He smirked, before the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

With him gone, the two decided to check on their teammate. Kiba indeed was drooling a little, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

 **(With Kurenai)**

Kurenai sighed as she leaned against one of the many trees that occupied the forest surrounding the Leaf Village. She could've been relaxing or sleeping in, but no, she needed to find out about what Assassin could do and figure out what his role in the team would be.

She didn't bat an eye at the chakra that sat above.

"I could kill you right now, ka know?" Assassin (who was now wearing his armor) asked as he sat on a branch above her head, a kunai held loosely between his index finger and thumb. "It'd be so easy. Just a simple drop and **_bam_** , you're gone." He cackled, before putting the weapon away.

 _'Just what I need on my team.'_ She sighed, before turning and looking up at him. "Hello Assassin. You're right on time."

"Of course I am. Couldn't let a pretty lady wait for me, now could I?" He bowed while still on the tree branch. Kurenai simply rolled her eyes, this was getting and better, wasn't it?

"Right, now onto business. I believe the Hokage informed why we needed to meet?"

"Yup. You basically need to know about the techniques and whatever that I know in order to fine my spot in the team." He answered.

"Correct. So, why do you know?"

"Basically every Earth style jutsu, chakra absorption, and a few tricks up my sleeve. The old guy was full of surprises."

"Hmm, interesting. I think it'll be best if you're on the front lines with Kiba. You can pack a punch and protect yourself and your teammates against some attacks." She nodded to herself. "Thank you Assassin. That is all for now."

Giving a mock salute, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kurenai sighed in relief once he was gone. Things were certainly going to become interesting with him around.

 **(With Team 8)**

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"Was not."

"You were indeed."

"You can't prove anything!"

"I have eyes, my bugs have eyes, and Hinata has eyes."

"Hinata, was I staring?"

"..."

"Hinata?!"

"Y-Yes you w-were Kiba-k-kun..."

"This is a conspiracy! Right Akamaru?"

 _Bark_

"What do you mean you're taking their side?! I raised you! I _cleaned_ up after you!"

"Could you four please be quiet? I'm trying to take a nap." A new voice asked, which caused their arguing to stop. Turning, they noticed as Shikamaru sat underneath the shady side of a tree.

"Hi guys!" A voice greeted, before Choji came around the tree and sat next to Shikamaru.

"Hey guys." Kiba greeted as Hinata and Shino gave their own forms of greeting.

"What are you guys arguing about? What conspiracy?" Choji questioned as he ate some chips.

"These three are living some sick, twisted fantasy." Kiba informed, pointing to his teammates and dog.

"It's not a fantasy if it's true." Shino stated calmly, causing Kiba to growl.

"It seems I have found the most ultimate source of youthful energy! Hello my friends!" Another voice shouted, causing Kiba and Shikamaru to sigh. They all watch as Team Guy, which consisted of Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji. "What are you all doing on this fine day?!"

" _They_ are talking about some conspiracy involving Kiba. _I'm_ trying to take a nap." Shikamaru informed.

"Conspiracy?" Tenten asked.

"Apparently Shino and Hinata are living some sick fantasy." Choji informed.

"They are!"

"Just tell us what it is so I can go back to taking a nap." Shikamaru sighed.

"We came across Assassin when he was training and saw him without his armor." Shino stated. "Kiba was staring and drooling the whole time."

"I was not!" Kiba growled viciously.

"It's _ok_ if you were Kiba. We're all your friends, and we'll accept you no matter what."

"Of course! Unless you turn evil and attack the village!" Lee backed up.

"I. Was _not_. Staring! Why is that _so_ hard to understand?!" Kiba growled, before stomping away with Akamaru in tow.

Shino watched and waited until the two were out of sight, before turning to the group.

"He was staring."

"No I wasn't Shino!" Kiba shouted from somewhere beyond the fences.

Instead of speaking again, Shino decided to nod.

"Nod again and I _will_ chase you down!"

Waiting for a few seconds, Shino nodded yet again.

"That's it! I'm coming for you bug boy!" Kiba shouted, rounding back around the fence and running full force at Shino.

There was a glint in Shino's sunglasses, before he started running in the opposite direction.

"You may beat me up, but that doesn't change the fact that you were staring at Assassin." Shino called back calmly.

Soon they were out of sight, leaving the others alone. After a minute Neji reminded Hinata that they had to train and left, while Lee and Tenten had to leave in order to meet up with Gai. Only Shikamaru and Choji remained, allowing Shikamaru to finally rest.

"Finally, they're gone."

"Do you think Kiba staring at Assassin is such a big deal? I mean, maybe he thought Assassin looked cool or something."

"Don't know, and I don't care." Shikamaru replied before yawning.

"He was drooling and blushing like Hinata does with Naruto or Naruto with Sakura. Believe me, I think he thinks I'm hot." A new voice said from above them. Choji and Shikamaru jumped and looked up, and noticed Assassin laying in the tree branch above them.

"Assassin? How long have you been up there?" Choji questioned.

"Hmm, about 20 minutes." Assassin yawned, stretching his limbs. "You guys want some ice cream?"

"Not particularly." Shikamaru answered.

"I'd _love_ some ice cream!" Choji exclaimed, before two trays, filled with different flavored ice cream, appeared in front of his and Shikamaru's faces. Holding the trays were another two Assassins.

"I _love_ having clones." The original chuckled, before a clone handed him a cone full of vanilla. Choji grabbed two cones, one full or orange and the other banana, before chowing down. "Shikamaru?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Come ooooooooooon mop head. Come to the dark side, we have chocolate." A clone stated, waving a chocolate cone in front of his face. He opened an eye and stared at it for a few seconds, before sighing and grabbing it.

"Fine, but only because chocolates my favorite."

The rest of the afternoon for the three (since the clones left after a while because holding trays was boring), consisted of eating ice cream, staring at clouds, and cracking jokes. Eventually questions were asked and it was revealed the three had nothing planned tomorrow, and it was agreed upon that they would hang out. Especially when Assassin had bet Shikamaru he was a better strategist.


	6. Shogi with a Lazy Ninja

**(The Next Day)**

Assassin, Choji, and Shikamaru met up around two in the afternoon like they agreed upon yesterday. They met up at the restaurant in the middle of town where Team 10 usually ate after a mission.

While Choji was chowing down on a ton of Yakiniku (grilled meat), Shikamaru and Assassin sat at a small table nearby. Assassin was out of his suit, which surprised the two when they first arrived at the restaurant. He quickly explained about Suit (which was laying down in the booth across from Choji) and how it worked. Choji exclaimed how cool that was, while Shikamaru gave a bored nod before moving over to the table the two sat at now, getting ready to play a game of Shogi.

"You know the rules and how to play?"

"Played with the Hokage last night so he could escape his paperwork. Seems easy." Assassin stated, watching as Shikamaru grabbed five pawns. He shook his hands before tossing the five onto the board. Four pawns landed and showed the unpromoted side (black), and the last showed the promoted side (red). This meant that Shikamaru would go first.

"Ready to lose?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hey, that's my line!"

 **(90 minutes later)**

The restaurant was a lot less crowded in the time the two began to play. They each had lost quite the amount of pieces, and yet still continued battling it out. Choji had stopped eating the Yakiniku awhile ago and started chowing down on some chips, both he and Suit were watching intently as the two played.

"I've never seen a game of Shogi take this long, especially when Shikamaru is involved." The 'big-boned' ninja stated.

"I've never seen a game period. I've honestly just been watching some TV this whole time." Suit informed, its voice box now fixed. "But if what you're saying is true, it makes sense. Assassin doesn't lose easily and is unbearably competitive."

"I will take your voice box away." Assassin threatened, capturing yet another of Shikamaru's pawns. Three small bowls, which used to be filled with vanilla ice cream, sat beside him.

"I guess that's one thing we have in common." Shikamaru said, using his King (his last piece) to capture Assassins last pawn.

"An annoying, robotic suit of armor?" Assassin asked, only for Suit to throw a single chopstick at his head. "I _will_ dismantle you."

"No, not losing easily."

"That makes more sense."

"There you two are! I've been looking all over for you guys!" A new voice exclaimed, causing Shikamaru to sigh.

"Oh great, she's here. How troublesome."

"Hi Ino!" Choji greeted.

"Don't 'hi' me. Did you two forget? We were supposed to train with Asuma-sensei an hour ago!" She exclaimed, walking up to the group. It was when she was close that she noticed Shikamaru playing some guy and Assassin sitting next to Choji. "What's Assassin doing here?!"

"I'm trying to beat Shikamaru." He informed, growling as another piece of his was stolen. Only their kings remained.

"Eh?!" Moving closer, she eyed the guy up and down, much to his annoyance. " _You're_ Assassin?"

"Yes. That over there is my armor, Suit." He informed, pointing to the armor next to Choji.

"Yo." It greeted.

"But how-"

"It's a robotic suit of armor that protects Assassin in battle. Isn't that awesome?!" Choji exclaimed.

"Thank you Choji. It gets annoying having to say it repeatedly."

"Did you find them Ino?" A male voice asked from outside.

"More than just them." She answered.

"What do you mean Ino?" Asuma questioned as he walked inside. "Wait, is that-"

"Robotic suit of armor, named Suit." Assassin stated, before pointing at himself. "Guy who wears it. I'm Assassin."

"Hmm, thought you'd be taller." Asuma replied as he walked closer.

"Ever been neutered? Because saying shit like that gets you neutered." Assassin threatened. Asuma rolled his eyes, before noticing the predicament the two were in.

Pushing Ino out of the way, which resulted in loud, annoyed 'Hey!', Asuma gazed down at the board. He was amazed that someone could actually capture all of Shikamaru's pieces, he himself couldn't even do that!

He went around the other side and crouched down, staring intently as Assassin moved his King closer. Shikamaru sighed, before giving a small smirk.

"It's a draw. What a drag."

"I never thought I'd see the day." Asuma grinned, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. "Perhaps once we're done with training, you and I could take a crack at it."

"Fine by me." Assassin yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

"Great, now lets moving you three. We'll have to train twice as hard now since we've missed out on about two hours of time."

"What a drag." Shikamaru groaned as he and Choji got up from their seats. "I want a rematch sometime soon."

"You got it."

"Bye Assassin." Choji waved as the four left, and even Shikamaru gave a lazy wave.

"You let that draw happen." Suit accused.

"Eh, maybe. Or, maybe he was just that good?" Suit sneezed at that.

"Oh sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit." It replied, causing Assassin to chuckle., which soon died down before he scowled.

"What does the old guy want now?" He asked with a sigh. Two ANBU black ops stepped out of the shadows, one wearing fox like mask and the other a zebra.

"Lord Hokage has requested your presence." One of them informed.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute." He grunted, catching Suits head as the armor threw its piece to him.

 **(Hokage's Office)**

"There has been an attempted assassination on the Raikage of Kumogakure. They know who the assassin is and would like them taken care of without question and without anyone knowing. In good faith I will be lending you to them so the perpetrator is taken care of. You'll be heading to the Land of Lightning." Sarutobi informed.

"Right. Anything goes?"

"Anything necessary."

"That's what I like to hear." He replied, causing Sarutobi to smile.

"Excellent. I'll be sending an ANBU black op to escort you there and back. Try not to take too long though. The Chunin exams will be here within the next week, and you'll need to be here in order for Team 8 to participate."

"Tell whoever it is to meet me by the front gate. I'm ready to move out now." Assassin stated, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

 **(The Village)**

"We'll be working on our maneuverability and stealth skills today. Stealth is one of the most important things you must learn in order to be a true ninja. The four of us will take turns, with one being a hunter and the rest hunted. Shino will be the first hunter." Kurenai informed as she and her students walked through the village and towards the forest.

"S-Shouldn't we w-wait for Assassin?" Hinata asked.

"No way. Asshole would just ruin anything."

"Kiba! As much as Assassin is...well, himself, that's no way to talk about a teammate." Kurenai scowled, causing him to grumble. Shino was about to say something, but a glare from Kiba kept him quiet.

" _Don't_ you dare say _anything_."

"I wasn't going to say anything about how you stared at Assassin like Hinata does with Naruto." Shino stated, causing Kurenai and Kiba's eyes to widen, Hinata merely blushed. "I was merely going to point out he's standing by the front gate."

Kurenai and Hinata turned, ignoring the two as Kiba grabbed the front of Shino's coat and began shaking him violently. It was true, Assassin (in his suit) leaned against the front gate, dragging the sharp edge of his sword against his left hand.

"What's he doing there?" Kurenai questioned as Hinata and Akamaru tried breaking the two apart. "Assassin!" She called out.

But he either didn't hear her or simply ignored her. Before she could call out again, they watched as an ANBU black op appeared beside of him. They nodded to each other, before dashing off into the forest.

"What's Assassin doing with an ANBU black op?" Shino asked, fixing his coat and glasses.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Kurenai whispered.

 **(Three days later. Kumogakure.)**

Sanga Tanaka, gambler by day, wannabe assassin by night, currently sat at his kitchen table in his home located in Kumogakure. He stared intently at a newspaper article, growling as he read it over and over again.

It talked about him, or more specifically his assassin alter ego 'Night Killer'. The writer of the article mocked him for failing the assassination, and stated that security would be tripled around the Raikage until he was either apprehended or killed. He snickered, as if _he_ would be killed.

There was a knock at his door, prompting him to get up and go to answer it.

"Finally! You know, this meal's free now." He informed, believing it to be the takeout he had ordered.

When he opened it, no one was there. He peaked his head out and saw on one outside. Sighing he closed the door and turned around, only to freeze as someone new sat in his chair.

"What the? Who the hell are you?!" He shouted, grabbing his sword that hung loosely on the back of his door.

The figure placed the newspaper down, revealing to be some guy in a suit of black and orange armor. Another knock came from the door, before it was kicked down and another ten of them entered.

"W-What the hell's going on?!" He exclaimed, shaking as he eyed each and every single one of them. None of them answered, they merely stood or sat there.

Before he knew it, they were beginning to glow bright white.


	7. Meeting Team Sand

**(3 days later. Sarutobi's office)**

Sarutobi sighed as he pushed away yet another stack of papers. It was the fifth stack he had to look through and sign, and yet the day had barley even begun. He took a sip of his tea, not minding the new cool breeze that entered his office.

"How did it go?" He asked, taking another sip as Assassin closed and walked away from the window.

"The guy had an unfortunate accident. Gas was leaking, he lit a cigarette and, well, kablooey."

"That's the story the Raikage is sticking to?"

"Yes. Especially since I tampered with the crime scene. The guys little costume and weapons were destroyed, so no one will be thinking this was an assassination of the assassin."

"Excellent Assassin. Kami knows the backslash from this would destroy our reputations and even the peace between the lands."

"Saving reputations and killing people, it's in my job." He shrugged.

"That it is. Now I think it's best that you get to training since the Chunin exams are tomorrow. Team 8 has been training nonstop since you've been gone, and I would hate if you weren't up to par with their current level of skill."

"Don't doubt me Sarutobi. If anything, they'll need to keep up with me." The window opened again and Sarutobi could only assume Assassin was now gone. He sighed, before continuing his work.

 **(Two hours later)**

"You gather any info on these stupid exams?" Assassin asked as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Yeah, I did. First we gotta do some dumb test, then a little battle royale in some forest, and finally a full blown fighting tournament. There'll be some mini challenges along the way, so be prepared for anything. This thing is all about showing off your qualities and other bullshit." Suit answered, sounding annoyed and uninterested. "You're welcome by the way. I could've got my hands done but nooooooooooo, I had to spy on some of those sensei's."

"Complain when I'm dead so I don't have to hear you." Assassin replied, before something caught his eye. Well, somethings to be technical. And those things being heads of blonde, red, and pink hair. He decided to go check out what was going on.

"-reason we came all the way here." Some red head said, scowling some guy with what appeared to be a mummy on his back.

"I know...I-I mean they challenged us. They started they whole thing really. See, here's what happened-"

"Shut up." The red stated, causing the guy to take a step back. "Or I'll kill you."

"Ah, right. I-I was totally out of line...I'm-I'm sorry Gaara. I was totally out of line."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble he caused." 'Gaara' apologized.

"Kill him! Kill him, kill him, kill him, kill him, kill him, kill him!" Assassin chanted, drawing everyone's attention to himself.

"Assassin/ASSASSIN?!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed simultaneously.

"Hey guys. Is this a bad time? Ya boy with the clown make-up looks like he's about to piss himself." Assassin pointed out, jumping off the rooftop and landing between the two groups.

"Why you-" The clown make-up guy begin to say, before wincing and grabbing onto the back of his neck. The blonde chick behind him gulped, looking a little scared.

"That's enough Kankuro." Gaara ordered, before turning into sand. Everyone watched as the sand fell to the ground, only for Gaara to transform back into a human.

"Oooooooo, fancy! You know I once met a guy who could do that with water? Poor bastard is still a frozen puddle to this day." Assassin laughed manically, slapping his knee as he did so.

"I care why?" Gaara questioned, sounding bored and impressed.

"Oof, and here I thought Sasuke was edgy." Assassin stated, before turning to Sasuke. "You hear that boy? You lost your crown."

"Stop. Talking." He growled, finding it hard to believe there was someone out there more annoying than Naruto and Sakura.

"Finally, something we can agree upon." Gaara sighed.

"Not cool Red. Can I call you Red? You seem like a Red to me." Assassin stated, and continued before Gaara could reply. "Yeah, I'm gonna call you Red. Ya boy with the makeup I'm gonna call Clown, maybe Clowny, and the blonde? I'm gonna call you tonight." He winked under his helmet. Gaara stood there with a blank expression, Kankuro looked pissed off, and the blonde looked unimpressed.

Sasuke shook his head at the scene, before ne noticed sand began to slowly surround Assassins feet.

"Uh, Assassin?"

"Yeah edge lord?" Assassin asked, before he was slammed into the side of a building by a pile of sand. It kept coming and coming until there was basically a small mountain on his stomach. He could feel it moving and surrounding his body, trying to find a way in. "You're gonna need to do better than that Red. Nothing gets in my suit, and nothing gets out." Assassin taunted, and could feel the sand constricting around him, like a snake wrapping around a much larger and scarier snake (he was no prey).

"You can't do this!" Sakura called out. "It's against the rules to attack someone outside of the exams! If you continue doing this, the Hokage will be forced to get involved!"

"That old man won't do anything beside smoke his pipe." The blonde sneered. After saying that the sand around Assassin dropped to the ground unmoving, freeing him. It started moving again and entered Gaara's gourd.

"She's right, we didn't come here just to get kicked out before the exams begin. I apologize for my actions, as does my teammate. Right Kankuro?"

"R-Right."

"We'll be taking our leave now. Goodbye." They turned and walked away from the group, much to their surprise. It was when they were out of sight did Assassin speak.

"Well they were a barrel of fun." He rolled his eyes, before getting knocked back into the wall by Sakura.

"You idiot!"

"I'm the idiot? I guarantee that punch hurt you much more than it hurt me."

"Speak for yourself." Suit whispered to him.

"Yes you're an idiot! Save the fighting for the exams, not outside of the exams! I'd expect this type of thing from Naruto!"

"Right...Hey!"

"Enough you two." Sasuke ordered, before jumping down from the tree branch. "We gotta go meet up with Kakashi. Assassin...don't do anything stupid." He jumped away and onto the rooftops, leaving the three alone.

"What he said." Sakura growled, before following him.

"I...I actually thought calling him a clown was funny." With that, Naruto left as well, leaving Assassin alone.

"What the fuck are wrong with these people?" Assassin sighed.


	8. Chunin Exams: Part 1 The Test!

**(I don't own Naruto)**

* * *

"Where is he?"

"He'll be here."

"We're going to be disqualified."

"No we won't."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Don't you mean kiss?"

"Oh my _god_ Shino!"

"Team 8!" The proctor exclaimed, causing the group in jump in their seats. He glared at the three. "I was informed by the Hokage you had an extra teammate! Where are they?!"

"W-Well sir we, um, we d-don't, um..." Hinata trailed off, feeling intimidated by the bandana wearing man.

Everyone's attention was brought to the sound of running down the hallway. Before anyone knew it, Assassin came crashing through the door, taking it off its hinges. He tumbled and rolled, coming to a stop in front of the proctor.

"Did somebody call for an Assassin?!"

"No...no one did." Neji sighed.

"...Really? Well then, I missed my cue." He stated, before looking at the proctor. "Well hello there mister 'I'm so edgy I dress like a school shooter'. Who might you be?"

"I'm the proctor, Ibiki Morino." He informed through gritted teeth. "You're lucky, I was just about to disqualify you and you teammates."

"Aww that's sweet. You think you have that type of power over me." Assassin grabbed Ibiki's face and patted his left cheek. "That's _sooooo_ cute! I'm gonna go grab a seat, bye bye crazy man!" Assassin jumped onto the first table, before jumping to a few others. Keeping his right foot extended, he kicked a male student out of his seat and claimed it as his own.

"Hey! You can't-" The male started to say, until Assassin unsheathed one of his swords and held it against the teens neck. "can't...take my seat using red ink!" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a black pen and switched it with the one in front of Assassin.

"Good boy, now run along." The teen nodded and ran to the back, taking a seat in a old and rickety chair. Assassin sheathed back his sword, before turning to the person sitting beside. "Well hello there cutey." He whispered to Kiba, who blushed with mortification.

 _'Ah great.'_ He groaned internally, smacking his head against the table.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss." Shino chanted quietly behind them, which got him a glare from Kiba. It would've been intimidating, if it had not been for the blush.

"Anyway-" Ibiki growled. "I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor. And from this moment, your worst enemy."

"You look like a massive faggot!" Assassin called from the back, causing some of the sentinels to snicker. They were silenced when Ibiki glared at them.

"Shut up you idiot! You're gonna get us disqualified!" Kiba whispered harshly.

"I'll shut up when I'm dead."

"Which will be soon if you get us thrown out!"

"Bring it on my little pup."

"Silence! One more outburst and you and your team will be disqualified!" Ibiki shouted.

Kiba grumbled as he sat his head onto the table. He sniffed the air and realized something was a tad off. Looking out of the corner of his eye at Assassin, he noticed it was he who smelled different.

 _'Wait, why do I know what he smells like?'_

 _'This is going to be a long day.'_ Ibiki thought with a sigh.

 **(Timeskip: After Naruto's outburst that gives everyone confidence.)**

"The first nine questions of the test were difficult. In fact as you may have realized, they were too difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve. I imagined most of you here quickly came to that conclusion. That you have to cheat if you have any chance of passing. The fact is, the test was designed to encourage cheating. It almost demanded it! Of course it would've done you little good unless you had someone to cheat from. So I disguised two Chunin who already knew the answers and had them sit in with you."

"What!?" A voice shouted from the ceiling. A panel was kicked down, before Assassin jumped through the hole, shocking everyone. "Are you kidding me?! Do you know how long I was hiding up there?!" He exclaimed.

"Assassin?" Ibiki asked.

"Who else mister school shooter?!" He questioned, walking up to where the other Assassin sat. "I've been up there for about 10 whole hours! And for what?! Just to find out this whole thing was some kind of test within a test spiritual journey bullshit!" He threw a kunai at the sitting Assassins head, making him disappear in a puff of smoke.

 _'A shadow clone?!'_ Ibiki thought, shocked. He watched as Assassin took his clones seat. _'How didn't we notice his charka signature in the ceiling?'_

"I agree with what my clone said about you." Assassin whispered to Kiba, causing him to blush again.

 _'So that's why he smelled different. It was a shadow clone all along.'_

"Kisssssssssssss." Shino whispered, drawing another glare from Kiba.

As the interaction continued, so did Ibiki.

"-information. It can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather intelligence can determine whether a mission is a failure or a success. There'll be times when you have to risk your life to get it." He informed, removing his headgear to reveal his bald head, which had multiple scars, puncture wounds, and burn marks, among other injuries.

"What he must've endured.." Sasuke trailed off, not wanting to think of what he had gone through. Others just gasped at him.

"Damn, you are one _ugly_ motherfuc-" Assassin was cutoff when Kiba slapped his hand over his mask, as if that would do anything. "I can still talk, ya know?"

" _Anyway_ , you must always consider the source of your information. Intelligence gathered from an enemy is no necessarily accurate. Always bear this in mind; disinformation can be worst than no information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades or the loss of a village. That's why I put you in this position, where you had to gather accurate intelligence. Cheat, in order to survive. And that's why those who weren't good enough. at it were weeded out. Leaving the rest of you."

"Okay? But I'm still not getting what the 10th question thing is all about." Temari stated.

"You're not? The 10th question was the main point of the whole exam. Surely you see that."

"Sure! But explain it anyway!" Sakura ordered, truly not knowing what the main point was.

"As I said before, the goal was to test you not only as individuals, but as part of a squad. The final question gave you two choices, both difficult. You could choose to play it safe and skip the question, though it meant that both you and your teammates would be failed. Or you could and answer it, knowing that if you got it wrong you would lose your chance of ever being Chunin. It was a no win situation."

"Wow, that's...pretty fucking gay." Assassin commented, not loud enough for Ibiki to hear him. Naurto snickered at that.

"But just the sort that Chunin have to face almost everyday. For example let me give you a hypothetical mission. To steal a document from an enemy stronghold. You have no idea how many ninja the enemy has, or how heavily armed they are. Furthermore, you have reason to believe that the enemy expects you, that you might very well be walking blindly into a trap. Now do you have the option of taking a pass on this insane mission-"

"Technically yes." Assassin whispered to those around him, drawing more snickers.

"-or say my comrades and I would live to fight another day? Can you choose to avoid danger?"

"Again, yes."

"No! There will be many missions that seem almost suicidal if you think about it. But you do _not_ think about it. You think only of the goal, and achieving it through courage and discipline. There are the qualities required of a Chunin squad leader. Those who choose the safer of paths, those who determination falters in the face of adversity, those who would put their comrades lives in jeopardy by worrying about their own, those who would save their own neck at the price of sacred honor will _never_ be able to call themselves Chunin, at least as long as I'm here. As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the 10 questions I put to you. You have earned the right to continue on to the next step. You gave passed through the first gate. I hereby declare this part of the Chunin selection exam completed. There's nothing left, but to wish you all good luck."

"Oh my gooooooood! Do you ever shut up?" Assassin whined, resting his feet onto the table.

"All right! We did it! That's one down!" Naruto cheered, drawing everyone's attention as he jumped in happiness. Ibiki smiled at Naruto, before turning his attention to the window, where a projectile was coming his way. It smashed through, but he didn't budge.

Two kunais were thrown at the ceiling, removing the banner that surrounded the person that hid inside.

"Is this...part of the test?" Naruto asked as the banner was stretched to the ceiling, blocking Ibiki off from the class.

 _'Jumped the gun as usual.'_ He thought with a sigh.

"Heads up boys and girls! This is no time to be celebrating!"

"I disagree!" Assassin exclaimed.

"I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test?"

"I'm ready to get you in my bed." Assassin answered, causing most of the class to laugh.

 _'Ah great, a horny comedian is the last thing I need.'_ She thought.

"Good! Then let's go, follow me!" She exclaimed loudly, only to receive blank (and some perverted) stares from everyone.

"You're early again." Ibiki grunted, steping around the banner. She blushed and gave a faint laugh.

 _'Great, a screaming nutcase. She reminds of Naruto.'_ Sakura thought with a small growl.

"How many are there? Ibiki, you let all these guys pass? Your test was too easy, you must be getting soft." Anko said, annoyed.

"I know something's that isn't getting soft right now!" Assassin exclaimed, causing more laughter. "Kiba, maybe you could help with that."

"I'd rather kill myself."

"No he wouldn't."

"Shut up Shino!"

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year. Or annoying in Assassins case."

"Fight me faggot!"

"Hmm, they sure don't look it."

"Fight me bitch."

"Assassin! Will you shut up?!"

"Suck me off and I might."

"Trust me, before I'm done with them, more than half will be eliminated."

"Huh? More than half?! Really?" Sakura gasped.

"I'll eliminate myself and my team if you sleep with me." Assassin stated, before getting put in a headlock by Kiba. "I don't feel anything, and I'm more of a choker than a chokey."

"This is going to be fun. All right, you maggots have had it easy so far, but things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning."

"I'm more of a night type of guy."

"Does it look like I care?!" Anko exclaimed, before calming down. "I'll let your squad leaders know where you're to meet me. Dismissed."

"I'm more of my own leader, thank you."

 **(Later on.)**

As Ibiki walked through the room collecting everyone's tests, two in particular caught his eye.

First one belonged to Assassin. It had nothing but cuss words written where the answers should've been, and a very good drawing of a dog. Looking around, Ibiki slipped it into his coat pocket, wanting to save the drawing for himself.

The second was Naruto's. He noticed, surprised, that nothing beside his name was written down. Absolutely nothing.

His grip tightened on the other papers in his left hand, before he left out a laugh.

 _'I just passed two candidates, who both didn't answer a single question. Naruto Uzumaki and Assassin. Naruto's a funny one all right, and Assassin is well...interesting to say the least.'_

 **(The next day.)**

"Whoa, nice place. What is it?" Naruto questioned, taking in the scene. A giant forest, locked behind a small metal gate with booth with a few sentinels sitting down in front if it.

"Someone's grave once I'm finished with them." Assassin informed, causing those around him to take a step away.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam. It's the 44th Battle Training Zone. But we call it, the Forest of Death."

"Might as well call it the Forest of Sweet Lovemaking once I get in there." Assassin stated, causing Hinata to blush.

"I hate you." Kiba sighed.

"I think you mean love."

"Can it Shino!"

"Well he's right."

"No he's not!"

"F-Forest of Death?" Naruto asked as he and others stared at the forest in shock.

* * *

 **(A bit of info I don't feel like adding in. There will be two Wind ninja squads. The main that we see in the anime, and a secondary I'm adding for specific reasons. You will not hear much about them.)**


	9. Chunin Exam: Part 2 The Forest of Death

Assassin had to fight the urge to start slashing through people right then and there. He just wanted to get into that forest and start tearing shit up. He needed to take his mind off of things.

He stared at Anko's busty chest, imagined Sakura and Ino having rough lesbian sex, thought of all the ways he could kill a single individual, undressed Kiba with his eyes, he even wondered what Kakashi looked like under that mask of his and yet, nothing took his mind off of wrecking shit inside that forest.

That was until three loud explosions were set off, and he watched as three younger teens went from bowing in front of Naruto to beginning to introduce themselves.

"Who the hell are they?" He asked Shino.

"Well the tell one with spikey brown hair is named Konohamaru, and is the grandson of the Hokage. The other two are his friends."

"Ah...why the fuck are they here?"

"Konohamaru and Naruto are rivals, and wherever Konohamaru goes, the other two follow."

* * *

 **(So...I fucked up. While re-watching season one I forgot episode 26, which was supposed to be this chapter, was just a filler episode and had nothing to do with the actual Chunin Exams. This is what I wrote so far until I discovered what episode 26 really was. Regardless, I'm keeping it in because I found it too funny to delete. Now onto episode 27 I guess.)**

* * *

Naruto stared at the forest, watching as a giant centipede crawled around one tree while a gigantic snake ate a pigeon in another.

"This whole place creeps me out." Sakura said, fighting the urge to grab onto Sasuke for comfort. But he'd just push her off like he did Ino.

"It should, they call it 'The Forest of Death'. And soon enough you're gonna find out why." Anko grinned menacingly.

"Fuck I want her." Assassin cussed under his breath.

"They call it the Forest of Death, and soon enough you're gonna find out why." Naruto mocked, doing a little dance as he did so. "Do your worst, you're not gonna scare me away! I can handle anything!" Naruto grinned. Anko just smiled.

"So, looks like we got ourselves a tough guy."

A kunai exited her sleeve and straight into her hand. Before anyone could blink she threw it at Naruto. It slashed his cheek, cut a single strand of hair from a female ninja, and was about to hit the ground before Assassin caught it between his middle and index fingers. With lighting speed she was behind Naruto.

"You tough enough to handle this? You're not afraid, are you?" She grabbed onto Naruto's uninjured cheek. "Tough guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest." She informed, wiping a strand of blood off of him."

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered, worried for her crush.

"God I wanna nut on your face!" Assassin exclaimed, tossing the kunai behind his back, only for the female ninja (whose hair strand was cut) to catch it with her tongue.

"Be-fucking-have." Kiba growled, grabbing onto Assassin's shoulder and turning him so they were face to face.

"Make me."

"I will if you don't shut up! You're gonna get us disqualified!"

"Oh please, you'll die due to your lack of skill way before I could get us kicked out." Assassin stated, pushing Kiba's hand away.

"Lack of skill?! I've got more skill in my hair than you do in your entire body!"

"Hmm, seems you're mistaken. If my memories correct, you got knocked the fuck out by yours truly."

"Oh I guarantee I'm better than you. All three of us are!"

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Then how about a bet." Assassin smirked under his helmet. Shino perked at the word 'bet' as a gleam appeared in his glasses. In a flash he was next to the two.

"A bet you say?" He asked.

"W-What kind of bet?" Hinata questioned.

"There's obviously some kind of finish line or safe house we gotta get to once we're in that forest. I bet that I can there way before the three of you can."

"What do we get when we win?" Kiba asked, knowing they'd get there before him.

"If you three make it to the end of whatever before I do, I'll leave the team." Assassin answered, shocking them. It also worried Kiba.

 _'Oh man...if that's what happens if we win, what'll happen if he wins?'_

"And if we lose?" Shino questioned.

"If I win, I get to take the pup here out on a date." He answered.

"...WHAT?!" Kiba exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of many of the other ninja. His race was so red his markings were close to being camouflaged.

"You heard me."

"You're insane!"

"While true, that's my prize if I win."

"I'm not agreeing to that!"

"Hey if you want me gone, this is how you'll get me gone." Assassin informed, crossing his arms.

"...You should accept Kiba." Shino stated.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Listen to me." Shino ordered, brining the dog ninja off to the side. "As we speak I'm having my bugs examine the whole forest. We'll know every twist and turn, and have the advantage over everyone, even Assassin. If you want him gone, this is the best way."

Kiba let out a small whimper before looking behind him, watching as Assassin and Hinata discussed something.

"Shino if we lose-"

"We won't."

"-I am going to kill you." Kiba finished, before the two walked back over to the rest of the team. "Ok fine...I accept."

"Terrific. Dress up fancy, ok pup?" He patted Kiba's cheek (just like he did to Ibiki) before walking away. "Lets get this thing started, I got a date I gotta prepare for!"

"Hold your horses." Anko growled.

"I'll hold my horses when I'm old, or when all of these no name's are dead." Assassin fired back, motioning to all the other ninjas. "Why do we need so many background characters anyway?"

"Now before we begin this test, I have something to hand out to you all." Anko stated.

"Condoms? Ooo, are we allowed to get freaky in the forest?!" Assassin exclaimed.

"No you fucking idiot!" Anko growled, before pulling out a stack of papers from her coat. "It's just a standard consent form. Before the test all of you are going to have to read over this form, and then sign it."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Some of you may not come back from this test, and I have to get your consent to that risk."

"You can get my consent anytime babe!"

" _Otherwise_ it would be my responsibility." Anko laughed, causing some of the ninja to freeze, scared at that she could laugh at something like this. Whispers and mutters could be heard from the crowd, talking about how crazy this whole ordeal was, and how crazy she was.

"Now, I'll explain what you'll be doing in this test. Pass these out." She ordered, handing them to Naruto. "The first thing you need to know is that this test will tax everyone of your survival skills.

 _'Survival? What a drag.'_ Shikamaru thought with a yawn.

"First I'll give you all a description of the terrain on the practice field. The 44th Training Zone has 4 locked entrance gates, there are rivers and a forest inside. In the center there's a locked tower located 10 kilometers from each gate. It's in this confide where you'll undergo the survival test. The test consists of; An anything goes battle, to get your hands on these scrolls." She informed, holding up two scrolls, one being white and the other black.

"Yes! You're all gonna die!" Assassin exclaimed, raising swords into the air before slashing at one of the random contestants. The guy jumped back, before slipping and falling onto the ground. Assassin and Naruto laughed at him.

"Both of them?" Kabuto questioned.

"Yes. You'll be fighting to get both, a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. All together 29 teams will be taking part in this test, so half of those teams will be going after the heaven scroll and the other half will be trying to get the earth scroll. I'll hand over one kind of scroll to each team, and that's what you'll be vying for."

"Boooooooooooooooooooring!"

"29 teams?" Tenten asked, confused.

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok, so how do we pass the test?" Sasuke asked.

"Your entire squad must bring both the heaven and earth scroll to the tower."

"That means that half of us will fail." Sakura pointed out.

"No one ever said it would be easy."

"Except for me!"

"Oh and one more thing. The test has a time limit, you must finish it in five days."

"I can get it done in one."

"Five days out there?!" Ino exclaimed.

"What are we supposed to do for food?" Choji shouted.

"Just look around. The forest is full of things to eat, there's plenty to feed all of you."

"Yeah but, that's not all the forest has plenty of. There are man eating beasts and poisonous plants in there." Kabuto informed.

"Oh man." Choji whined.

"Quiet down, this is why they call it survival, ya know?" Ino stated.

"That means with these circumstances, there's no way half the teams will pass the test." Neji pointed out.

"Yeah, the chick will pink hair pointed that out already genius." Assassin rolled his eyes. "Can we get to killing already?"

"With the days getting longer, the nights are getting shorter, so we will have less time to sleep and less time to recover. It is a challenge indeed." Lee smiled.

"Completely surrounded by enemies, there won't be time to rest and we'll gave to keep a constant watch." Sasuke's jaw clenched.

"Right, this test also measures endurance behind enemy lines. This is designed to be a grueling test and I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge.

"So um, lets say mid-exam, can we quit?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Of course not, in the middle of a battle you can't say sorry I quit. Well I guess you could but it's probably gonna get you killed." Anko smiled.

"Can you stop talking and let us start fighting?!"

Shikamaru sighed and began muttering under his breath about how much of a drag this was going to be.

"There are also some ways that can get you disqualified. The first is simple, if all three members of a team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. Number two, if a team loses a member or if a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue. But most important is that none of you, absolutely _none_ of you may look at the contents of scrolls until you have reached the tower."

"What if it flaps open and we accidentally read it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't read it. Simple enough." She answered, causing Naruto to sigh.

"There are times when a ninja will be asked to carry secret documents. The scroll rule is to test your integrity."

"Lame!"

"Ok, we're done here. Each team take your consent forms and exchange them over there for your scrolls." Anko informed, pointing to the booth where three sentinels currently sat. "After that each team will pick a gate and you'll be led inside. Oh, and I have one more word of advice. Just don't die!"

Everyone stood still, the seriousness of the situation finally sinking in. That was until Assassin started to speak.

"Lets go alrrrrrrrready!"

 **(20 minutes later)**

Team 8 were waiting in line, ready to grab their scroll and get this thing started. Akamaru was still napping in Kiba's sweater, since Kiba didn't see why he should wake the little puppy up yet. When Team 9 stepped out they were about to go in, before Assassin stopped them.

"What're you doing Assassin?" Shino asked, right before a sentinel popped his head out from behind the booth.

"Ah Assassin! You hear with Team 8? Or by yourself like you and the Hokage discussed yesterday?" He questioned, causing their eyes to widen.

"By myself." He answered, before stepping behind the curtain. The other stood there, frozen, until Assassin exited.

"Y-You had this all planned out?!" Kiba shouted.

"Me? An assassin having everything planned out? You know, one of the things that my jobs requires? Of course not!" He exclaimed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Try not to die before our date, I just hate getting stood up." They could practically hear his smirk as he walked away.

The three were silent for a few minutes, before Kiba exclaimed yet again.

"WE NEED TO WIN THIS!"

 **(97 minutes later)**

"This is where we're supposed to stay until the other teams make it?" Kankuro sighed as he and his siblings entered the tower.

"Stop complaining, you're the one who wanted to get here as soon as possible." Temari scowled.

"Well I thought there'd be stuff to do! TV, videos games, something!"

"Quit complaining, you'll have fun once the battle begins." Gaara ordered calmly.

"Better listen to the little guy clown face." A voice stated, causing Kankuro and Temari to jump and turn around. There they spotted who spoke.

"You again!" Kankuro growled.

"So happy you remember me. Honestly, I'm flattered." Assassin rolled his eyes while crossing his arms. Gaara himself turned to face him, before something caught his eye. Red droplets were pooling behind Assassins feet. "See something you like Red?"

"How many did you kill?" Gaara questioned, surprising Kankuro and Temari.

"Three. They tried trapping me in some illusion bullshit. I killed the one trying to trap me before finishing off her friends. It was obviously she was the leader because when I killed her, the others fell too easily."

"Going after the leader. Always a smart move." Gaara stated, before turning around and walking away. "Kankuro, Temari, lets go." The two siblings just stood there, looking back and forth between Gaara and Assassin, before following their little brother.

"Suit, keep a data log on those three. Something's fishy about them."

"Got it."

 **(Hours later)**

Kiba huffed and puffed as he ran into the main sitting area of the tower. He fell down to his hands and knees, just as Hinata and Shino walked through the door behind him. They were all scratched up, but other than the counseling they would need from witnessing what that one Sand ninja did, they were fine.

"W-We made it. A-And I t-think we-we're the only o-ones here. W-We're the first!" Kiba stated, before he started to laugh. With a burst of energy from seemingly nowhere he jumped up and started dancing with Akamaru, who barked in happiness. He even hugged Hinata and Shino from being so happy.

"No, I'm sure I sensed someone here a little while ago. Three someone's if I remember correctly." Shino informed.

"Three means a full team! And a full team means no Assassin! Which means we win! Goodbye asshole, and goooooooooodbye to our date!" He laughed and howled with happiness.

"I was wondering when you three would show up." A voice stated, causing Kiba to freeze and his heart to stop beating. He turned slowly, like a machine with rusty gears, and felt as if all hope was lost.

"Hello Assassin." Hinata greeted with a bow.

"Hello Hinata, Shino, my little pup and his little pup." He teased, walking through another doorway. "It's been so boring waiting for people to show up. That team from the sand or whatever just don't enjoy my humor, or my advances on that blonde chick." He shrugged.

"B-B-But h-how?" Kiba gulped.

"It was easy. I cornered some stupid team, beat them, and took their scroll. Got here in like an hour." He informed, before smirking under his helmet. "Hope you like wearing suits pup. Cause our date's after this whole thing is over with." With that he walked away, whistling a tune that grew quieter and quieter the further he moved away.

Kiba was going to do a lot of crying tonight.


	10. Chunin Exam: Part 3 Preliminaries Part1

**(Days later. Secret room in the tower)**

Anko, Sarutobi, and two other ninja were discussing about Anko's curse mark and Orochimaru's interest in Sasuke, when a voice from the TV received all of their attention.

"Anko, we've confirmed that 25 ninja have finished the second exam. And as for the third exam according to the rules we'll have to hold a round of preliminaries first. For the first time, in five years." The man informed before the TV shut off. The four were left in a shocked silence.

 **(The arena room)**

The students stood in multiple rows as their sensei's, teachers, proctors, and even the Hokage stood on the stage in front of them. Assassin was in his own line next to his team.

"First of all, congratulations on finishing the second exam." Anko spoke into her ear piece/microphone.

"Woo! Time to celebrate!" Assassin exclaimed, removing the lower half of his mask so he could start chugging from his flask.

"Idiot! Be respectful!" Kiba growled, taking the flask.

"Hey, don't be mad at me cause you lost our bet. Hope you clean up better than you fight." Assassin teased, grabbing the flask back. Kiba turned red from the comment, which drew unwanted eyes from some of the others.

"Bet?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing!" Kiba exclaimed loudly and quickly, his face turning brighter than before.

The Hokage cleared his throat, which caused everyone to settle down and to stop talking. Assassin, however, still continued to drink.

"I see your team didn't do too bad Kakashi. They must've gotten real lucky." Gai stated snidely "Of course with my team still around, your team is doomed to fail. And after all, with the next test being all about their abilities, we've got you far outclassed. Well I guess part of growing up is learning to deal with heartbreak, eh Kakashi?" He smirked.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Kakashi questioned. Gai, in his mind, grabbed onto his head and screamed in jealously. He turned away so his rival couldn't see him clench his fist.

"All right Kakashi you've won this round. _Boy_ that drives me nuts when you act sooooooo cool! There's _no way_ I'm gonna let you get the best of me!" He exclaimed under his breath.

"So Kurenai-" Kakashi began to speak. "-you must be pretty proud." He stated, drawing the attention of Gai and Asuma.

"Of course I am. My team was the second one to the tower." She smiled.

"I wasn't talking about them, I was referring to your newest student. Word is that Assassin was able to convince the Hokage to let him be his own team and arrived at the tower within the first hour. He was the first ninja to arrive." He informed, shocking the three. "Oh, but what do I know? It's just a rumor after all…I mean, it comes from a reliable source, but a rumor nonetheless." He turned back around, waiting for the announcements to continue.

Kurenai turned and stared at her team, realization finally hitting her. Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were all covered in scratches, dirt, and a bruise or two. Meanwhile Assassin stood next to them unscathed in his suit, like an action figure fresh out of its packaging. She would speak to the Hokage later about the situation.

As they spoke, the students had their own thoughts about their current enemies. Most of the thoughts were centered around how shocking it was that so few ninjas managed to make it this far, while others were more concerned about some individuals. Like Neji with Sasuke or Kiba with the sand ninjas.

"Alright, now pay attention! Lord Hokage is going to explain the third exam to you, so you better listen carefully maggots!" She sneered at them, before turning to Sarutobi. "Lord Hokage, they're all yours." He nodded before walking closer to the students.

"Hmm, first before I tell you what the third exam entails I want to explain something about the test itself."

Assassin groaned quietly, he just wanted to get this thing over and done with.

"Listen closely now it's something that all of you need to understand." Hinata perked up, doing as he told and paid close attention. "I'm going to tell you the true purpose of these exams."

"To bore me to death." Assassin whispered, causing Choji and Naruto to snicker.

"Why do you suppose our country holds these exams in conjunction with our allies?"

"So we can see who has the most amount of pussies!"

"No. It's to raise the ability levels of the shinobi and increase friendship between allied nations, but it's important that you understand it's true meaning. The exams are, so to speak…" He trailed off, removing his pipe and blowing out some smoke. He sighed. "They are representations of battle between allied nations."

This raised more questions than answers amongst the group. Tenten was more vocal than anyone else.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Now if we look at our history all the countries that we are currently allied with were once neighboring nations that continuously fought with each other for power."

"Oh yay, a history lesson. Just what I need at this godforsaken hour." Assassin sighed. Turning his flask upside down, he realized there was nothing left. "Fuck my life."

"In order to avoid destroying each other military strength aimlessly, the nations picked 'champions' to do battle on behalf of their countries and were at mutually selected locations. That was how the Chunin selection exams originally began."

"Ok, I'm bored now. Suit, take notes for me."

"Why do I gotta do it?"

"Cause I told you to." Before Suit could argue, it felt its creator go limp. It sighed, knowing he was probably visiting his 'headspace'.

Turning its attention to the Hokage, Suit noticed as a guy jumped and landed in a kneeling position in front of Sarutobi.

The guy addressed himself as Hayate Gekko. He asked if he could explain the details as he _was_ the proctor, and the Hokage agreed.

"Ok, fuck this." Suit turned itself off, causing Assassin to fall onto ground, his body landing in a chalk outline position.

About 12 minutes later after Hayate finished explain what was to happen and the powers he held, Sarutobi and Anko spoke to each other about Sasuke and what Orochimaru may be planning. While it may have been dangerous, Sarutobi said he wanted Sasuke to stay and fight. Anko was shocked of course but said nothing. It was also shocking when Kabuto Yakushi said he would be dropping out due to an injury he sustained. It was also a bit suspicious, but shocking nonetheless. The exams, however, would not stop solely because he was dropping out.

"Open the panel." Anko ordered into her mic. One of the blue panels on the back wall rose, revealing a black screen.

"The names of each pair of opponents are chosen completely at random. Before each match these names will appear on the display behind me. Since there's nothing left to say, lets begin." Hayate informed. "In a moment the names of the first two opponents will appear."

The screen flashed yellow, before the names of every ninja stared rotating and changing. Everyone stood nervous (besides Assassin) as they saw their names pass by every few seconds. Finally, it stopped on two, which caused Naruto's eyes to widen.

 _Yoroi Akado vs. Sasuke Uchiha_

Sasuke smirked, before gritting his teeth as his curse mark began to burn. Yoroi did the same, happy to have him as an opponent.

"Alright now, those names who have been drawn, come forward." Hayate ordered, prompting the two to step up. "You two have been chosen for the first match. Yoroi Akado and Sasuke Uchiha. Are there any objections?"

They each shook their head as everyone watched in worry or amusement.

"Alright then, lets begin the first match. Everyone else will now clear the area and move to the upper level.

Doing as they were told, everyone besides Assassin, Choji, and Shikamaru walked towards and up the stairs to the upper level.

"You think he's dead?" Choji asked. Shikamaru shrugged, before kicking Assassins leg.

"Woo! What time is it?" Assassin exclaimed, jumping up to his feet. Choji yelped and jumped back while Shikamaru sighed.

"It's time for us to get out of here. The first match is about to begin."

"Who's it between?" Assassin questioned, before turning back. "Ah yes, the edge lord himself against the asshole who doesn't know how to use a bandana properly. Classic."

Choji snickered while Shikamaru sighed, trying to best not to let out a lazy grin. The three walked to the upper level and grouped up with their teams.

"Hey cutey." Assassin cooed when he got near Kiba. The dog user groaned, before pulling at his jackets strings, allowing him to hide in its comfiness. "You know you love me."

"I hate you. Sooooooo much." Kiba replied, which was muffled by his jacket.

Everyone watched as Sasuke and Yoroi fought. Eventually Sasuke used his 'Lions Barrage' and ended up winning.

The second match was Shino and some guy named Abumi. They met in the middle and readied themselves.

"Don't fuck this up Shino! I've got money on you!" Assassin exclaimed.

The fight didn't take long in Assassin opinions. Shino used some of his chakra eating bugs and crippled Abumi's attacks. Shino won without a problem, much to Assassins joy.

"My man!"

The third battle was clown face (Kankuro) against another guy named Tsurugi.

"Try not to die clown face! I want a shot at you eventually!"

Kankuro was crafty and tricky at the same time. He used his puppet to squeeze and knock the guy out. Naruto voiced his displeasure, but Kakashi and Sakura explained the difference between fighting two ninjas and fighting a ninja who was using a tool/weapon.

The forth was Sakura and Ino. It was more intense and epic than Assassin was expecting. They knocked each other out and after five minutes of neither of them getting up the match was called a draw, and neither of them would pass on.

The fifth was Temari and Tenten. Temari won.

Sixth took place between Shikamaru and someone named Kin. Shikamaru won.

"When is it gonna be my turn!" Assassin exclaimed, getting antsy and riled up from watching the previous fights.

Kiba rolled his eyes but agreed with him. He was ready for a fight, and really wanted one to take his mind off of the crazy guy next to him. His eyes drifted towards the screen and widened as the names popped up.

 _Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka_

"How about another bet." Kiba grinned.

"I already got a date with you. You gonna offer your ass next?"

"No you idiot! If I can beat Naruto, the date's off and you gotta leave _forever_."

"Ok, but when I win not only do you gotta go on a date with me, you've also gotta me my maid for a week!"

"Don't get cocky Kiba. Naruto's full of surprises." Shino warned.

"H-He's stronger t-than you think." Hinata whispered quietly.

"You've got a deal." The two shook hands, before Kiba and Akamaru jumped onto the field. Naruto met him on the field, before the two got into a fighting stance.

It was after the fight was over and Kiba and Akamaru were being carried away on a stretcher did Assassin begin to laugh loudly.

"I owe you one Naruto." He grinned as the blonde walked past him.

"Owe me what?"

"Anything you want."

"Ramen?" Naruto perked, eyes shining at the thought.

"As much as you can eat." Assassin nodded, missing the horrid look everyone close by gave him.

"I'll hold you to it!"

The eighth battle was between Lee and some sound ninja named Akio. Akio was a big and buffed individual, standing at an even seven foot. He was practically a giant when compared to Lee, with long flowing gray hair, green eyes, and a piercing in his left nostril.

The battle was long and fierce, especially since Lee was only able to use taijutsu. It was when Lee opened the forth gate of the eighth gate technique was he finally able to do some damage. After a while, however, Akio was able to break Lee's leg in the battle.

The battle ended when the two ended up on the ground unmoving. After a solid five minutes it was called a draw, and neither of them would be moving on. Gai Sensei gathered Lee into his arms before carrying him off to the infirmary. Akio's teammates did the same with him.

"That was pretty epic. Imagine if that was a fight scene in a book that the author was too lazy and impatient to describe? God I'd be pissed if I were the reader." Assassin said without a care in the world, not paying attention.

"It's looks like you've finally got your wish." Shino stated, elbowing Assassins arm before pointing to the screen. Assassin followed his gaze, and had the biggest shit eating grin under his helmet as the opponents were chosen.

 _Assassin vs. Gaara_

Multiple gasps could be heard from around the room. Many, especially Kankuro and Temari, were worried about the fight ahead. Assassin was not one of them.

"Woo! You and me ugly, lets get it!" Assassin exclaimed excitedly, jumping into the arena while Gaara calmly walked down, eyeing him the whole time.

"Are the opponents ready?" Hayate questioned before coughing. The two nodded without hesitation. "Okay. Begin the fight."


	11. Chunin Exam: Part 3 Preliminaries Part2

The tension was so thick as Assassin and Gaara stared each other down, it was like it could be cut with one of Assassin swords. They stood there watching each other, analyzing one another for any weak spots or openings they could manipulate to their advantage. Eventually it was Gaara who grew impatient and struck first.

Three streams of sand exited through Gaara's gourd and flew towards Assassin. Unsheathing his swords, Assassin twirled them through his fingers once before he began to counter.

He sidestepped to the right and slashed one of the streams, causing the sand to fall and break away. Stepping to the left he dodged another and slashed it, causing the same result. The third came at him like an angry rhino, charging at him with great speed. Putting the pommels (ends of his swords) together he began spinning them quickly. As the sand made contact it was shredded instantly, falling all around Assassin.

"That all you got? I don't wanna end this fight too quickly." Assassin grinned under his helmet, dragging the blades of his swords into the ground and making a loud scratching sound. Gaara looked unimpressed as he formed a hand seal.

"Sand coffin!" He announced loudly. Shino's and Hinata's eyes widened in fear at the attacks name. They had witnessed it three times back in the forest, and it still terrified them to think about it.

Before Assassin could blink the sand around his feet swirled and started crawling onto him, clinging to him like a lost child. Before long Assassin was covered head to toe in a thick layer of sand. Gaara outstretched his right hand, palm wide open. That's when panic began to set in for Hinata.

"S-Stop the f-fight! Stop the fight!" Hinata called.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Kurenai asked, raising an eyebrow. She was shocked to see how much panic was shown in Hinata's dull gray eyes.

"He's going to kill Assassin! We…we saw him use the same jutsu back in the forest." She shuddered at the memory. Kurenai's own eyes widened, but she was stopped before she could have the match ended.

"No one's stopping this match until this prick is dead." Assassin grunted out.

"Sand burial!" Closing his hand, the sand constricted and tightened around Assassin, closing off his view from everyone and everything.

"…Did you forget what I told you?" Assassin questioned, laughing loud enough for everyone to hear. "Nothing gets in my suit jackass! It protects me from everything…even fire!"

Four clones puffed around Assassin. They each removed the bottom of their helmets, pulled out a metal chain and threw it over Assassin, tightening it around him. Each clone began doing the same hand sign.

"Fire style: Dragon Fire jutsu!" Fire came out of their mouths and traveled on the chains to Assassin. It hit him dead on, and the fire expanded into a giant ball that surrounded him. Team 7's eyes widened as they stared as the fire roared, memories flashing back to the forest when Orochimaru first attacked them.

Soon it died down and everyone was shocked to see Assassin encased in a solid block of glass. The sides began to crack before Assassin broke free on his own.

"Little science lesson for ya. Hot enough fire turns sand into glass, meaning your little sand coffin bullshit is useless." He informed before doing a hand sign. "Earth style: Great Mud River!"

Gaara suddenly felt the ground under him become slippery, so slippery in fact he almost lost his balance. Looking down he realized the ground was slowly turning into mud. He jumped away, and almost slipped again when his new spot was becoming muddy. This repeated several times until his half of the field was coated in a thin layer of mud.

"That's the lamest jutsu I've ever seen!" Kankuro mocked from his position on the higher level. He let out a sound that was similar to a squawk/squeak when a sword from one of Assassins clones came flying at him. He ducked, which caused the sword to get suck in the wall behind him.

"It only gets better clown face." Assassin informed before doing a new hand sign. "Earth style: Mud Wolves!"

Howling could be heard from throughout the room. Some of the mud began rising from the ground and started taking shape. Before anyone knew, four wolves made out of mud were formed on the field. They snarled and howled as they stared Gaara down.

"Another little lesson for ya. Mud and wolves are bad on their own, but throw in me and my clones? You're in for one hell of a time. Clones one and two take the left and three and four the right. Attack!"

Two clones and two wolves took the left side while the others took the right. Assassin was leading the charge by going straight down the middle.

Multiple streams of sand exited from the gourd and charged back at them. Clone two jumped into the air and laughed to himself when he saw one get slashed and destroyed. It was short lived, however, when he himself was slashed.

"What do I pay you idiots for?!" Assassin exclaimed as he slid under one of the streams.

"We get paid?" Three asked before one of the streams grabbed onto him. Lifting the clone into the air the sand tightened around him, destroying him.

"Useless. Four to me, you know the plan."

"Sadly, I do." The clone sighed, jumping over to Assassin before he could get destroyed. One of the wolves on his side however wasn't go lucky. The sand captured the mud wolf and covered its whole before squeezing. It popped and sent the mud all over the field. Gaara watched the as the mud slowly swam to a specific spot before the wolf remade itself. Howling it charged back to join the fight. "You know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, causing a distraction." Assassin grinned before grabbing the clones arm. Using Suits strength Assassin started spinning in circles before launching him at Gaara.

As the clone flew through the air he pointed his swords at Gaara, planning on impaling the red head. He got closer and closer, getting ready to end this fight once and for all. But was stopped however, as a stream of sand shot up from the ground and latched onto his hands. Three more streams formed and grabbed onto one of his limps. They pulled him apart, destroying the clone.

More sand poured from the gourd and wrapped around three of the wolves, holstering them up into the air as they howled in discomfort.

Gaara froze as he felt something biting his leg. Looking down he realized one of the wolves had gotten past the sand and was now biting his left calf. The sand around Gaara started moving whirling crazily as if it were angry before grabbing onto the wolf and tearing it off of him.

As Gaara was staring down at his leg, he noticed as a wall of sand suddenly speared in front of him. Two objects were straining against the sand and were an inch away from Gaara's eyes. On the other side stood Assassin, feet trapped in sand as the wall blocked his swords from hitting the red head.

"I…should've thought this through more." Assassin sighed as the sand tightened around his ankles. He was lifted up into the air before being thrown across the room. He landed in one of the walls, his body forming a small crater in the stone. "Ok I'm not gonna lie, that kinda pissed me off." Pushing himself out of the crater he landed into a kneeling position on the ground.

He had an idea. A dumb idea, but an idea nonetheless. But the sand coming at him full speeds needed to be dealt with first.

"Earth style: Golem technique!" Assassin slammed his hands onto the ground, which started rumbling soon after. Two stone golems rose from the ground roaring in anger. "Give me some time to think of a plan. Attack!"

The golems roared in acknowledgement and charged Gaara. Several smoke clouds appeared behind them as 10 clones now joined the fight.

"Earth style: Rock Shelter!" Slamming his hands onto the ground yet again, two curved walls of stone appeared on his sides before closing up, sealing him inside. Assassin sat down cross-legged and began to think. "I have a really dumb idea."

"Letting 'him' out?" Suit questioned.

"Hell no. I said dumb not suicidal." Assassin scoffed, forcing himself to ignore the screams of terror and anger from his golems and clones.

"So, what are you thinking?"

"…I'm feeling a bit bomby."

Outside his little dome the golems and clones weren't fairing well against Gaara and his sand. 10 streams were currently chasing the clones, his wall of sand was blocking off one of the golems, and one stream had the other golem trapped. It closed around the golem before tightening, forming yet another sand burial. The stone golem as crunched and cracked under the sand pressure, and eventually was destroyed beyond repair.

"This has gone on for far too long." Gaara grumbled to himself, having the wall of sand topple over and trap the other golem. It squashed the golem against the ground with immense pressure and destroyed it as well. After doing so the clones were also captured and destroyed by squeezing.

Even more sand poured from the gourd and gathered to form one gigantic stream. It rushed forward and smashing itself against the dome. It didn't take long for it to begin cracking and crumbling under the sand, and eventually it broke.

The dime was ripped away to reveal sitting Assassin sitting down inside. The sand wrapped around Assassin before slamming him against the wall, keeping his arms and legs separated in an 'X' fashion.

"Your clones and golems are gone, and now you're trapped. Just give in so we can move on." Gaara ordered, sounding bored.

"You see I would if I didn't, ya know, have a backup plan. A good assassin always thinks a step ahead, _I_ think about 20 steps ahead." Assassin informed before whistling.

Dust and pebbles began falling from the ceiling and onto Gaara. Looking up he noticed cracks started forming. The ceiling eventually broke, allowing seven clones to fall down.

The sand whirled before some detached from Assassin and flew towards the clones. Time seemed to slow down when Gaara heard more cracks. Looking to his left two clones broke through the wall and latched onto Gaara's front and back. More cracks could be heard and he looked down, stunned to see two more clones break through the ground and latch onto his legs.

More sand broke away from Assassin and tried tearing the clones off of Gaara, but their grips were far too strong. Grinning Assassin pulled his hands through the sand before forming another hand sign.

"Earth style: Suicide Bombing Clone!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the announcement and as the clones began glowing white. But Assassin wasn't done it.

"Earth style: Rock Shelter!" Slamming his hands against the wall two more domes of rock formed and surrounded Gaara, trapping him and the clones inside while most of the sand was outside.

There was a muffled _boom_ on the inside of the dome. Team sand and their sensei held their breaths as they kept their eyes on the dome. The fact that the sand that once held Assassin against the wall flew down onto the ground, releasing him.

"Is he…is he…" Temari couldn't finish her question. It was too difficult to get out.

"No, no way. Gaara…Gaara's tougher than that." Kankuro comforted, feeling as though he was lying.

"Was that overkill? I'm pretty sure that was overkill…nah." He laughed to himself before forcing the dome apart. Gasps could be heard throughout the room at what was revealed.

Gaara was laying down on his front, scathed and burnt, but not blown to pieces like Assassin had thought. Slowly the redhead got onto his knees before pushing himself to stand up, hiding his face from all. He looked up, surprising Assassin.

Instead of being brutally mutilated, Gaara had cracks in his skin. The pieces slowly started to break off and fall, landing onto the ground before breaking apart into sand. He grinned evilly with a crazy look in his eyes.

"What the hell? What's going on?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, shocked by the ordeal.

' _It's like a shell made out of sand.'_ Kakashi noted to himself.

"Not…not even a scratch." Shikamaru gasped.

Everyone watched as the sand slowly rose from the ground and started covering Gaara, fixing and patching the holes and cracks of his little shell. Assassin got back into a fighting stance, watching as Gaara's crazy look was slowly covered and transformed to his usual calm and glaring look.

"A suit made out of sand that protected him? Can't decide whether that's lame or impressive." Assassin whispered to himself and Suit. The two formed another hand sign, ready to continue until a voice stopped them.

"That's enough." Sarutobi called, shocking everyone.

"Lord Hokage?" Hayate asked, stunned that the Hokage would stop the fight. Sarutobi glanced at him before staring at the two fighters.

"This fight was the prime example of when an unstoppable force, Assassin, meets an immovable object, Gaara. Not only have you two been fighting nonstop for an entire hour, you two still have the energy to keep going. Impressive if I do say so myself." Removing his pipe, he blew some smoke into the air. "The fact of the matter is that not only has this fight been going on for far too long, we have other fights that must go on, _and_ I am quite scared that if the two of you would continue fighting, the field itself would have to be replaced."

"Okay…so? None of those are really my problem." Assassin stated bluntly and disrespectfully, causing Sarutobi to chuckle.

"Sharp and to the point. Since the two of you are still standing, it is with my authority as the Hokage that I allow the two of you to continue onto the finals!" He announced, surprising everyone in the room.

"…Cool with me. Sorry Red but it looks like I'm just the one guy you _can't_ kill." Assassin chuckled as he patted Gaara's shoulder. "Don't feel so bad, you're only the 200th thats failed."

He walked away, ignoring the looks of shock he received from many and the harsh glare he received from Gaara. He didn't have time to be dealing with them, he had a cute dog and cuter owner to checkup on.


End file.
